The Unexpected
by zellbell90
Summary: Mid breaking dawn. It's the night of the attack against the Cullens. A sudden change in events leads Leah on a different path, but will she find love or get a broken heart. It's a little insight into the confused mind of a she wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Leah, Jacob, Bella, Wolf pack and the Cullens

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters not me.

Summary: Mid breaking dawn. It's the night of the attack against the Cullens. A sudden change in events leads Leah on a different, but will she find love or get a broken heart. It's a little insight into the confused mind of a she wolf.

My first fan fic hope everyone likes it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The order was simple, we storm the Cullen house. We found out that the psychic leech can't see us coming, so we had the element of surprise. But what if that wasn't enough? I can't lose Seth, I have to look after him - it's what daddy would have wanted. The hole in my heart stung that little bit more. Daddy always knew what to do and what to say, without him I felt lost. I have to take care of Seth it's my job now. Sure he could turn into a wolf and was as strong as me but he was still my little brother.

Collin interrupted my reverie,

"_Do you think they taste half as sweet as the smell?" _I shook my head what a bunch of kids

_"Maybe they taste really nice like candy." _Great now Brady's joined the stupidness.

"_You're all a bunch of idiots. Now get in your formations before I make you!" _I growled at them and Collin flinched. Damn right you should be scared.

As always Quil, Embry and Jacob were in their little group. Jacob was lying on the ground refusing to get up; this must be really hard for him. As much as I hate Sam for what he did to me, I could never dream of putting him and his loved ones in danger, and here we were, getting ready to take away her and her family. I shook the thoughts out of my mind. I need to focus.

I looked around and everyone else was busy getting ready. Paul was standing with Sam on the edge of the clearing. Sam had that intense look, the kind that made a little crease right in between his eyebrows. Jared was pacing up and down, I could hear him going over the strategy, over and over again, constantly evaluating and re-evaluating the possibilities. To Jared life was a game of chess, and he always managed to be one step ahead.

Then there was Paul and he was - well he was being Paul,

_"That big one has no idea what coming for him, damn bloodsucker going to wish he was never born", _for some reason images of himself human form boxing the big guy filled his mind

_"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee'_"

Oh wow what a dork.

_ "I heard that you know!"_

Paul turned and started glaring at me,

_ "And what you going to do about_ _it"_

I growled, Jared overheard us and nudged Paul, and he broke his glare.

_"That's what I thought."_

How I love getting Paul angry it's just too easy. I looked over and saw Sam he was deep in thought.

Ever since I changed into a giant stupid wolf I couldn't help my feelings for Sam, I would feel myself being drawn towards him even more than I did before. I remember explaining that to dad once, he had a theory. Apparently the feeling was similar to imprinting. In the wild the female in a wolf pack would try and get the strongest male as a partner to ensure her cubs would have the best chance of survival.

That sort of explains why I was feeling compelled to have Sam – I mean he is the alpha. But he imprinted on Emily. Leaving me alone, with no one – what if it means I never find anyone?

As I thought of Sam I got sucked into his head. I was flooded with images of Emily as he placed kisses down her neck and I could feel his complete love for her. I shook my head trying to get the images out of my mind. The hole in my chest was back, with the burning feeling as strong as ever, I was overwhelmed by the pain in me and a whimper escaped my lips – crap!

They all heard that, when I opened my eyes I saw Sam's eyes were staring at me with a look of sincere apology. I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole, or better still have a vamp rip me to shreds. The blood rushed to my face and if I wasn't covered in fur he would have seen me blushing. I hated Sam seeing how hurt I was. I don't want his pity.

I looked away and hoped he would do the same. I refuse to be the weakest link, I couldn't bear to look at them and see it written across their faces. I needed to be stronger. I needed to get over Sam…I had to. I turned my head up to the sky - it was a shade of midnight blue. There were dark clouds forming like a blanket over us.

I suddenly felt a cold wind and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I looked around but none of the leaves were moving. Something bad was going to happen.

_"I had not been born to kneel to him"_

Jacob filled my mind and I felt what he felt. I felt how trapped he was from Sam's orders, and then I could feel the strings fall from my body. I felt relief, freedom. I watched as he walked towards Sam,

_"No"_

That one word hit me with such force it rung of the Alpha voice. They stood nose to nose, well nearly. I had never noticed that Jacob was taller than Sam.

_"Ephraim Black's son was not born to follow Levi Uley's" _

Jacob was staring Sam in the eye, I could feel the tension rolling off them, Jacob's muscles tensed and I could see he was ready to strike. Everyone around me noticed Sam and Jake. Paul and Jared stood at Sam's flanks. Paul was getting restless he knew where this was going and it was clear he was going to take Sam's side in this.

The words uttered by Jacob rung of the Alpha and I was drawn in to his words like he was calling me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. This story is following the Breaking dawn book. It's a bit of an alternate universe. Hope you enjoy this installment.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I looked at Sam and he didn't say anything. Everyone was uncharacteristically silent, still in shock. What does this mean, is Jake the Alpha now? I looked at everyone's faces. Quil and Embry were staring at Sam and Jake with their mouths wide open. Then I saw Paul, his eyes were filled with rage. He was at Sam's flank ready to attack. I bet he was planning whether he should break Jake's arm or leg first.

I tried to listen in...nothing. I couldn't hear him. I stared at Jared hoping to hear his usual strategics. I got nothing. I thought it was odd that everyone was silent. Maybe I've gone deaf?

I knew that I shouldn't have listened to my Skillet CD that loud – I can't help it if it's the only thing that makes life bearable. And now it's finally happened, I've gone deaf just like mom said I would… Oh crap!

No wait - I can hear all the sounds in the forest, the trees swaying as the wind began to pick up, the shrew in the bushes and all the leaves it rustled as it moved about, I even heard the fly that went past Paul's head. No I can't be deaf.

My head started spinning, why can't I hear anyone? I was overwhelmed by the feeling of being alone. Was I no longer linked to the group? I focused really hard on Seth, I stared into his eyes because if there was anyone I would be able to hear it would be him. He looked into my eyes and he had a confused look. He kept blinking and shook his head as if trying to clear it. He can't hear me either. What the hell is happening?

I closed my eyes, I never thought I would say this - but I wanted was to hear everyone again, all their stupid, irritating thoughts inside my head. I wanted to hear Jared warning me not to annoy Paul, Embry's stupid jokes and Quil constantly singing Claire's favourite song. I even missed Seth constantly invading my head, and being a pain in the ass.

I opened my eyes and saw everyone standing in the same place they were before, frozen in place, but Jake was gone.

I started pacing. Why can't they hear me? I felt lost. I stopped dead in my tracks and lay down on the ground and closed my eyes. I concentrated on all the sounds around me, every drop of rain as it hit the ground, every heart beat, and each and every breath. I focused harder I had to find someone.

Suddenly I heard this voice. It was a deep voice, smooth and perfect. It had the Alpha tone but it wasn't Sam. It was the only thing I could hear, everything else just faded out, and it called to me. I knew there and then, I would follow them wherever they went. I opened my eyes and looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from. I knew I had to follow him. I knew I had to find…Jacob.

I turned in the direction it was coming from and started walking towards the trees, when I heard a whimper coming from behind me. I turned and saw Seth looking up at me with pleading eyes. He knew I was planning to leave.

I turned around and started running into the forest leaving everyone behind…I had to find Jake. A loud howl sounded from behind me but it didn't stop me. I'm guessing it was Sam calling me back but I didn't care. I'd have to apologise to Seth later because right now the impulse to be with Jake was far too strong, the further away from me he got the more it hurt.

I followed his voice,

_"How did everything get so twisted so that I was now an unwilling Alpha, cut off from my brothers, choosing vampires over them?" _

I could feel the pain in his voice. He truly did care for the pack, and being separated from them was unbearable. I felt the same as him, the feeling of being lost and alone. I ran faster, I had to reach him. He heard my approach and he upped the pace, digging his claws into the dirt pushing himself forward. I ran full speed, no one runs faster than me. I shouted his name in my head hoping he'd hear me, but he didn't respond. He just kept running. The gap between us increased. I had to get closer to him. I had to reach him I know it's his voice calling me.

Why won't he stop?

I felt defeated; my legs wouldn't keep going. I'd lost my second chance. His figure began to disappear into the trees, a whimper left my lips. My legs just stopped working and I collapsed onto the ground. There was no hope for me…I'm destined to be alone forever. First Sam leaves me, and now I've left the pack. I was covered in mud and lying in a puddle, I felt dead and cold…life was over for me. I closed my eyes and began sobbing. All the pain I had tried not to feel, all the pain I hid deep inside me left my system.

The pain of losing my father, the pain of Sam leaving me, the pain of being separated from the pack and being left behind by Jacob. I couldn't hold it in any longer. My world came crashing down around me and I could do nothing about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry to have to leave Leah in such a bad place, but it had to be done.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I lay there for what seemed like hours. The emotions swallowed me whole. I sobbed so hard my chest hurt. The pain I felt was overwhelming me, it took hold and I was crushed under the weight of it all.

I began hyperventilating and getting light headed as my ears began to buzz. My head was spinning and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I didn't want to…there was nothing for me now.

I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. Trying to focus required quite an effort and the overcast nature of the night didn't help the situation. I noticed the shadow in the distance move slowly in my direction. The clouds moved and the moon shone through the trees as it came closer. I realized it was a dark russet coloured wolf...it was Jacob.

A few seconds later he was standing over me. I looked up into his liquid eyes and he looked sad. I couldn't bear to look at him. I put my paws over my eyes, burying my face in my fur. This was unbelievably embarrassing. He must have bent down closer to me, because I could feel the heat emanating from him. I felt him gently nudge my neck with his nuzzle and the second his skin touched mine I felt like the world righted itself.

_"Don't cry -please don't cry Leah"_

I can't hear the pack, I'm too upset to phase back and for some freaky reason you're the only person I can hear but you can't hear me - so I can cry if I want to.

_"Wait you can't hear the pack either?" _

_"Hold up - you can hear me" _

_"Yep" _

My blood began to boil, what the hell?

_"Then why didn't you slow down? How could you keep running when I was screaming your name?" _

_"Because I thought you were going to stop me from warning the Cullens, I heard you crying and I just couldn't make myself run anmymore. I only started hearing you when I stopped and made the decision to come back for you."_

He looked confused - but I felt hope. I was with him now and I didn't feel lost anymore. I was no longer alone.

_"So you felt that too?"_

He mumbled more to himself than to me. He looked deep in thought I could see images of all the events that lead to this moment rushing through his head. Turning his back on Sam, and running through the forest lost and confused. Hearing me whimper and turning back, in that moment I could feel his compassion towards me. Jacob really was a friend I could trust. But I needed answers,

_"Jake what does this make us? Are we a separate pack now?"_

_"This isn't a pack Leah." _

He turned around and started running deeper into the forest.

I watched him getting further and further away from me, leaving a cloud of dirt behind him. My breathing began to increase and I started feeling the same hopelessness I felt before. My heart began to ache again.

_"No! You can't leave me here."_

Even in my mind my voice broke. This can't be happening. I ran after him as fast as I could determined to never let him out of my sight, my claws dug into the ground, the air rushing past me pulling at my hair, everything around me began to blur into a wall of different shades of green.

_"Go back to the pack!"_

_"And go back to Sam are you kidding me, I don't think so. I go where you go."_

I caught up with him and was running at his right flank then he pushed himself forward trying to run faster.

_"You know you can't outrun me, even if you try."_

I was feeling pretty smug about that, it was the one thing I was good at when it came to being a wolf. Jacob could phase like a natural, but when it came to speed - I was faster. There's no way he's getting away from me this time.

_"Fine...you can be a real pain in the ass - you know that right?"_

He stopped trying so hard to outrun me and slowed down a bit, but he was still running pretty fast.

_"I do try."_

I couldn't contain the giggle that came out.

Running by Jacob's side felt good it was like this was where I belonged. That's when I realized I was smiling - I haven't done that in a while.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for all the great reviews. Glad to hear you're enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was getting really late and my mind went to my mom. What was she doing? Was she worrying about me? Did she know that I had left Seth with Sam? A sharp pain shot through my chest. I abandoned him, I left Seth behind…I really have to think of a way to get him back.

_"It's okay, we will. I know he'll be fine"_

Jacob turned his head towards me and nodded, I got reassurance from that one gesture. We would get him back, we will. We ran through the forest and I could hear faint howls in the distance, it was eerie not knowing what they were thinking, it felt unsettling.

I didn't focus on where we were going, I just followed Jake and when where he went. I was just so in the moment. I didn't even realize I had walked right into a bush, the prickles scraped my shins, but I heal fast so no problem there.

I looked around and noticed the trees were getting thinner and I could see a clearing.

That's when it hit me, like being hit by a bus. The reek burned my deep in my nose and it physically hurt to breathe.

_"There's no way I'm going in there!"_

I was beginning to go into hysterics; I quickly started shaking my head slowly walking backwards.

_"No I can't go in there. No, no...no I can't! It's not happening...nope. No chance."_

The big house in the middle of the clearing looked daunting. That horrible sweet smell was surrounding the house like a bubble, and there was no way in going into that.

_"You said it yourself, not me, 'where you go I go'. Now are you going to stop being a baby?" _

He ran off and went behind a tree, in seconds I heard the familiar ripping noises and I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore. A few second later Jake walked out wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweats. He walked closer towards me now with a slight swagger in his step when he stopped at a tree and started leaning against it, with the light shining off his russet skin. My gaze slowly drifted down to his bare chest,

"Well are you coming or not?"

I hadn't even realized that my head was tilted to the side. I quickly snapped my head back up and just nodded, completely lost for words. I ran towards a tree quite a distance away from Jake, he's already seen me naked once and I'm not letting it happen again. Okay, as always I tried my breathing techniques. In …out…in…out.

It took me a while longer than Jake, I kept having flashes of his abs draped in the moonlight and couldn't concentrate. What…is happening to me?

I got there in the end. I grabbed my grey tank top which was now riddled with holes from running though the bramble bush and put on my filthy sweats – oh how I miss my jeans. I popped my head around the tree and he wasn't there anymore. I scanned the forest for him and saw that Jake had already walked up to the house and was stood there waiting at the door.

I started running towards him. I was half way there when the door opened and the smell wafted out, knocking me back. I dug my heels into the ground and skidded to a stop. The reek was unreal.

I can do this…just don't think about it. I closed my eyes and it got worse. All I could think about was that smell. I tried breathing in through my mouth, and it seemed to work. I looked up and Jake was already in the house. What the hell!

I ran up to the house and stamped my feet up the porch steps, storming in through the door. I saw Jake standing in the hallway and immediately reached out and slapped his arm, and I did it hard. The sound echoed through the house. I hadn't even had time to realize the smell. I was furious!

"What you couldn't wait for me?!"

He looked at me with his mouth wide open, shocked that I would do such a thing. He grabbed his arm and started rubbing it, the hand print was pretty obvious, even on his russet skin...well he deserved it.

"Ooh looks like someone's whipped!"

WHAT! I turned my head and saw it was the big guy Emmett, with a massive smile on his face and a tremble went down my spine shaking me to the very core. I didn't even think about it, I jumped in his direction and felt myself explode mid air.

Shreds of my clothes went flying in every direction. I landed on top of him, my front legs knocking him down. We fell on what used to be a coffee table and there was broken glass everywhere. I had him pinned, with a growl tearing out from my chest.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

In response to one of the lovely reviews. There is a link forming between Jake and Leah, which is pretty strong and yes causes physical pain when he's not near. Please keep leaving reviews and I'm working on making the chapters longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was furious and all I could see was red. I had him pinned down and I could feel him trying to get up, there's no way he was getting away with what he said. The look on his face was pure shock - he's clearly not used to his remarks being met with any kind of retaliation. I pushed down harder on his ice cold stone marble chest. I shot him a death look and growled even louder.

"Leah" Jacob's voice boomed behind me.

I didn't even look back. Stupid bloodsucker, I should rip off his ear, or break a few bones. Jake and I are not a couple! I was fuming, the smell coming off his skin just made the fuelled the rage that festered deep inside me build up even more. Every instinct inside me was telling me to kill him, every muscle aching to rip him into shreds and burn the pieces. I leaned in closer to him until we were nose to nose, my teeth bared and my instinct was beginning to taking over me.

"LEAH!"

I snapped my head back. The authority in his voice rang of the alpha and forced me to look away. Jacob was standing there with his arms crossed across his chest, biceps bulging. The look in his eyes said he wasn't messing about.

"Leah, stop it right now"

I looked back at Emmett who was still frozen beneath me, and with what looked like fear in his eyes. Now that's what I want to see. I had complete control over myself, I slowly leaned in and stopped just inches from his face and took a bite out of the air, the noise as my teeth hit each other echoed in the room, I didn't always need words to get my point across...mess with me again and I will bite you.

I quickly scanned the room and all the leeches stood in place, staring at me in silence. The blonde one was standing at the foot of the stairs glaring at me, looks like someone is extremely possessive. I growled at her and I pushed off from Emmett's chest and stormed out of the house.

It's a shame they didn't have a door big enough for me.

I heard the sound of the woodwork splintering as I pushed my way through the doorframe, leaving a gaping hole behind me. Breaking the door didn't quite seem to satisfy the rage that had built up inside me. I ran across the clearing towards the curtain of trees.

Stupid leech doesn't know what he's talking about, I swiped at a tree and my claws easily sliced through the tree trunk. Splinters flew everywhere and all I could see was that stupid grin he had across his face, _'Looks like some ones whipped'_. His comment kept playing back in my mind. I kept clawing the tree until there was a massive chunk missing, this isn't working. Why would he even say that?

Jake and I, aren't a couple, why…why would he say that? I don't even like Jake…For one things he's younger than me, I've seen him play in the mud and eat the worms he would find in the backyard for crying out loud. No I don't see Jake that way. Do I?

That's when the images of us running through the forest filled my head, and that feeling of belonging. No, I don't like Jake that way. That stupid leech was wrong. Confusion filled the space left from my rage. What if he was right? What if I do have feelings for Jake? Images of him leaning against the tree, the way the moonlight bounced of his chest, the strange need to always be close to him. What if it was my subconscious telling me it was him? No, this can't be right. This can't be happening.

I ran full speed at a tree and rammed into it, my side hurt but the pain that ran through my arm was strangely worth it. The trees roots were ripped out from the ground and as it fell, it hit the branches of it neighboring tree and leaves came falling down like little bits of confetti. A few leaves got stuck in my fur but I didn't care I was covered in mud anyway. The minute the tree hit the floor, the deafening sound vibrated through the forest making me feel a little bit better. A cloud of smoke covered me, and I let it wash over me and as the dirt began to settle my breathing began to slow and I felt better. After all that I just lay there, surrounded by destruction.

My mind drifted off to the last time I was this mad. I remember that day pretty well, it was my first week as a wolf. I was still new to the whole phasing back thing and I was so focused on turning back I didn't hear the noise in the distance, I phased and Paul just happened to be walking past on patrol.

I remember he made a stupid comment about my ass, and I completely lost it. I was so mad I completely blanked out and the next thing I remembered was Sam's firm grip on my arms as he was pulling me off of Paul. That day I broke both his legs and his arm not to mention the chunk that's missing from his left ear.

"Yeah, Leah is going to need some new clothes"

Jake's voice took me out of my reverie; there was something about his husky voice that made me want to listen to every word that came out of his mouth.

"Okay sweetheart. Rosalie I want you to go upstairs and give Leah some of your clothes"

Her voice was unfamiliar but something about her compassion and motherly tone told me that she was Esme.

"No…After all that she's done, with Emmett and not to mention, have you not seen the door? No, get Alice to give her clothes"

I'm pretty sure I heard her stamp her feet. I saw images of her with her blonde hair in pigtails, lying on her belly in the middle of the room hitting her tiny little fists on the ground and throwing a tantrum. Screaming 'no, no, no, no!'

I heard what sounded like a muffled laugh, like someone was trying to hold in a laugh...Oh yeah the mind reader.

_"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

I heard the faint footsteps of one of the vamps going upstairs. Then I saw Jake walk out the door, with a pile of clothes in his hands. He looked straight at me,

"If you've had enough of your temper tantrum…Esme has allowed you back into the house just as long as you don't break anything - or anyone"

He kicked a chunk of what used to be the doors as he said it. I slowly got up and shook off the wood chips from my fur. I ran up to Jake and he held out the clothes and I put them in my mouth and ran to a tree. It didn't take long to phase, I was pretty tranquil after all that destruction.

I picked up the clothes and was shocked,

"You're kidding me right, she expects me to wear this?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **To answer a few of the great reviews, Edward was enjoying the lovely image of a young Rosalie dramatically on the floor having a tantrum. Also I quite like how psychotic and unpredictable Leah can be. I always saw her as being a lit fuse about to explode from all the rage she kept pent up. Now she's finally letting go of that anger, things can only be better.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I stood there naked, looking down at the clothes in my hand. The first thing that caught my eye was the color Even before all this 'she wolf' business happened I still wasn't much of a girly girl, big on bright fluffy things. And now here I was standing with a bright hot pink top, but that was the least of my problems. The main problem was the lack of clothing. It was so revealing it was a shock to the system. I've spent the last few months in baggy t-shirts and sweats.

"Unless you plan on walking around naked – which I don't mind - you need to put them on"

"Shut up Jake…you can be a right jerk when you want to - you know that right?"

"I do try"

He laughed and the noise filled the forest, I quickly put on the frilly pink chiffon top and the barely there jean skirt. Well I guess I did get what I wanted in a way. I have been missing my jeans, I just wish there was more of them. I had to stop myself and look down – can't believe I was wearing this.

The pink top was chiffon and light and airy with strands of material instead of sleeves. It had a plunging neckline, too low for my liking. It hugged my figure and felt constricting compared to the baggy tops I've grown accustomed to wearing.

I took in a deep breath and walked out of the forest and into the clearing bare foot. I stared at the floor as I walked up to him. I was feeling so self conscious. I looked up through my lashes and saw the look on his face. I could hear his heart and I think it skipped a beat – oh wow it really did skip a beat.

His mouth hung open and he was pretty speechless. Something which is rare – and I mean rare when it comes to Jake. I walked up to him and heard a wolf whistle.

"Holy crap, you're a girl! I never would have guessed it."

"Shut up Jake"

I could feel myself blushing but couldn't help myself. I have to admit it was sort of nice getting that reaction from Jake.

We walked into the house together and were greeted by Carlisle at the door, he gave Jacob a pat on the shoulder and a me a courteous nod. He seemed to be the one with authority so I guess he was kind of their pack leader. Jacob seemed comfortable being in a room filled with vampires and I trusted his judgement and tried my best to follow suit. We made our way into the open plan living room as Carlisle and Jacob exchanged the expected pleasantries. When we reached the room they reminded me of statues scattered around the living room in pairs trying to fill the cavernous space. In the epicenter of this space was Bella sitting on the sofa looking very pale and rather malnourished, Rosalie stood beside her like a body clearly on high alert and giving me a death glare, but she didn't leave her side once. Strangely Edward stayed in her vicinity but not as close to his mate as you think he would be. Their dynamics wasn't quite right and everyone seemed to be on edge. Well I guess there wasn't really going to be a better time to get down to business so Jacob stepped forward and gave a rundown of the plan.

"Leah and I will guard the house, and make sure they don't get themselves anywhere near Bella. When you do need to go hunting make sure you go in pairs and be on the lookout. If we start howling you should be on high alert. I don't think they will attack tonight. They have to re-evaluate the situation now because the numbers have changed. Hopefully Leah and me leaving them has meant they have to delay, and maybe we can get this sorted out"

Jake said all this without emotion, but I could tell it was straining him. The thought of having to fight against the pack wasn't easy. To think that I might have to fight against Seth just wasn't an option for me and I had to have faith that we will fix this. Jake's eyes kept darting to Bella, and the pain was written all over his face. He still felt for her, and suddenly I felt a twinge of jealousy. But I had to push those thought aside because there were greater things we had to worry about.

"Come on lets go Leah, we need to set up a perimeter"

Jake walked out of the house and I followed behind him.

I ran off to a tree, and phased. It was getting easier and easier every day. Jake began to circle the front of the house and I guarded the back. I had to be careful with my thoughts now that Jake could hear me. It was kind of nice being in this pack, before I was always unwelcome, and I guess that had something to do with me – Let's be honest I can be a here Jake gets me.

We were on patrol for hours now and it was beginning to near the early hours on the morning. The air was crisp and I got really bored waiting for something to happen, I knew the pack and there was no way they would attack tonight knowing their cover was blown and we would all be on high alert. Sam wouldn't send in the pack into a high risk situation like that. Nothing was going to happen tonight, I just knew it.

_"Hey Jake how about we race…I bet I can beat you."_

_"You couldn't beat me if you tried"_

_"Someone sounds confident- on three the first one to make five laps of the house win, loser has to…lick Rosalie" _

This is going to be fun, can't wait to see the look on blondie's face. I doubled back to where Jacob was patrolling at the front of the house and stood next to him.

_"One…two…three!" _

The wind whipped past my face and I could see Jake in the corner of my eye, I was winning, we did the first few laps neck and neck. I thought I'd at the very least make it look like he had a chance - don't want to embarrass him. The pure adrenaline of the race kept me running at such a velocity, that the forest began to blur. The resistance was almost pulling me back and it felt like someone was physically dragging on my fur holding me back.

I saw Jacob slowly falling behind, I could hear his heart pounding hard against his chest, he pushed himself harder determined to beat me. Everything blurred past and I noticed we were on our final lap now. In a few seconds the race would be over and images of Jake licking Rosalie filled my head.

Listening in to see if he far was behind me I heard footsteps in the distance - and they weren't Jacob. I dug my heels into the ground and skidded to a stop and Jake flew right past me winning, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

I started to panic I howled,

_"Jake they're coming!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Thank you for the follows. Keep those reviews coming it's great hearing from you all. We left it with the infamous " They're coming". Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jacob was by me instantly, the whoosh of air blew fur into my eyes and once I was focus I saw he was on alert placed just a little bit ahead of me and it was like he was putting himself in between me and the upcoming danger.

_"I think they've stopped" _His mind was scanning the surrounding as he tried to make out the moving shadows in the fog that emanated from the forest.

_"Shh did you hear that? I think they phased back"_ the faint ripping sound came a few feet from where we stood in the clearing. I tilted my head to a grouping of Cedar tree surrounded by boulders caked in moss so Jacob could get his bearings.

_"Good catch Leah"_

_"What can I say? I'm good"_

From the direction the noises were coming from they were in a position of advantage. They were coming towards us and on high ground. We had no choice but to be submissive, something neither me or Jacob were accustomed to. The shift in the footsteps helped a bit to work out "_there's one human and three wolves, we're out numbered Jake." _I tried to be upbeat but the truth was, we couldn't hear what they were thinking. After a few seconds they walked out into the clearing.

Jared came towards us, human, with his arm up. Behind him on all fours was Paul, Quil and Seth – SETH! I went to take a step forward and stopped myself. I can't leave Jake unprotected. Seth was right there, just a few feet away. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Then Jared started talking,

"White flag Jake, we're here to talk…it would be a lot easier if I could hear you too"

'_I don't feel right about this, why didn't Sam come? He always does the diplomatic stuff.'_

_"Do you think it's a diversion?" _I was a bit anxious and on edge because something just didn't seem above board and I was waiting for the catch.

_"Don't think so…but I can't be sure" _His eyes narrowed at the pack that stood above us still holding their advantage.

Our silent conversation was interrupted by Jared clearing his throat, he took a step closer.

"OK well I guess I'll just talk…Jake we want you back - you too Leah"

Jared turned and looked at me, his eyes were sincere but I didn't care what he thought. I looked at Seth standing there, he looked in pain. I should have been there to protect him. He took a step towards me and Jared snapped his head back.

"Get back in line!"

I growled at Jared. Why is he getting in between me and Seth? He's my brother, we were in different packs but we're still family. I was holding myself back, I need to stay in formation…for Jake. Seth looked at the floor and then when he looked up he had a determined look in his eyes.

Jared continued talking but I couldn't focus on him. He was talking about the situation with the Cullens and us overreacting or something along those lines, but I couldn't tear myself away from Seth. The determination in his eyes grew stronger.

"Sam's talked to the Elders and they've decided that immediate action is in no one's best interest"

Translation: they've already lost the element of surprise. And don't want to go on a suicide mission.

"We're going to wait till Bella and the…thing, are separated before we take action."

Jake snarled at Jared words. I looked at Jake and he was crouched ready to attack, I was overcome with Jake's rage, if I wasn't already in wolf form I would have exploded by now.

I looked back at Seth. He slowly took another step forward, it looked like he was struggling, then I remember the feeling of ropes holding me down, and understood what was happening. The puppet strings attached to each direct order from Sam, they were holding him back. Seth strained himself and took another step forward.

"SETH!"

But Seth kept walking his eyes locked onto mine as he willed his legs to keep moving.

"Your disobeying direct orders – Get back in line!"

Jared was furious, he was all about orders and rules and regulations, not to mention a superiority complex being the beta in the pack. Seeing Seth disobeying them made him snap. He started shaking, his back contorted into curved as he tried to stay in control but he lost it and exploded.

Seth turned around and faced the tall brown wolf before him. They both started growling at each other. I saw Paul twitching on the side lines aching for a fight like a dog on a lease waiting to be set on the enemy. In this case the enemy was us. I growled at him standing my ground and he broke his glare at Seth.

The clearing was filled with commotion as Jake jumped and landed right in front of Jared, he was shielding Seth towering over Jared, putting himself in dangers way to protect my little brother. I followed after him and covered his right flank as Seth was now at his left.

_"Jared I don't care about Sam's orders. I'm not going to hurt Bella. You can't make me!"_

_"Seth! You little twirp."_

_"Leah?" _He was surprised when he wasn't met with the voice he expected to hear.

_"Okay people, we can do the reunion later. Get your heads back in the game." _Jake's voice had the hint of an alpha but not in a controlling kind of way.

It was three on three now, even numbers, I felt a bit more at ease, but not quite.

_"I need to sort this out, I'm phasing. Go run a lap just in case this is a distraction."_ Jake said,

_"Jake you don't need to get rid of me, I've seen you naked before - doesn't do much for me."_

_"Jake it's not a diversion." _Seth called out to Jake.

Questions filled Jake's head, why come now? Why so many? Why did Seth come instead of Embry?

_"Sam sent me to beg for Leah to come back, hoping that Leah would return to the pack and leave you alone with no choice but to come back. Emby is being forced to stay back because his "_elegance_" can't be trusted"_

I could almost hear the big air quotations in his mind.

_"He was then planning to continue the original mission whether you came back or not…but I can't do that. I can't hurt Bella or the Cullens."_

Seth's memories of the battle against the newborns filled his head, I never knew Seth and Edward were so close, there was real friendship there. Edward looked out for Seth during battle when I wasn't there and I needed to thank him for that one day.

Seth was set in his resolve_. "They don't deserve this and I won't let them" _He was always the compassionate one. He was going to join us to defend those who needed us most.

I could feel the sudden burst of heat and knew that Jacob was about to phase back, I quickly shifted my focus elsewhere and kept my eyes on Paul. But I couldn't help myself and from the corner of my eye I saw the air shimmer ever so slightly and I caught a glimpse of Jake's naked silhouette, my heart started pumping that little bit faster.

Focus Leah.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry for updating this chapter so late in the day, but as a treat tonight I'm uploading two chapters. Glad to hear you like the appearance of Seth he is such a breath of fresh air.

Hope you enjoy, keep those great reviews coming it really makes my day.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Just leave Jared"

"Jacob come back…you don't belong here, we can sort this out, you belong with us"

Jared pleading fell on deaf ears, Jake just stood there in his sweats arms crossed, muscles clenched with a distant look on his face.

"I won't go back Jared, I can't turn this Alpha thing off…it feels permanent."

"So you plan on staying with the parasites for the rest of your life?"

"We are going to stay here for as long as it takes. This isn't just about Bella. It's about protecting those who should be protected - and that includes the Cullens."

Jacob felt so strongly about this, his compassion towards the bloodsuckers took me back a bit. It made me realize that what we were doing was the right thing - even if a few of them were complete idiots. I couldn't take my eyes off Jacob it was like he looked different I was starting to see him as an Alpha not just Jake.

"Leah?"

Jared called out to me. I was still annoyed with him for standing in between me and Seth. I glared at him and bared my teeth and a snarl ripped out. No one shouts at my brother except me.

"Leah, Sue misses you, you don't belong here. You don't have any ties to the bloodsuckers…why stay?"

I didn't even have to think when it came to answering that question. I looked at Seth. I was here – because he needed me. I looked at Jacob. I was here – because I needed him.

Jared just looked at me then slowly turned his head and looked at Jacob with a puzzled look across his face; he wouldn't understand it even if I told him. Hell, even I didn't understand it.

"Fine, you want to protect Seth but please Leah, we want you back...Sam wants you back"

Just the mention of his name took me by surprise and my stomach clenched. What? He can't possibly…that's not true.

"Sam told me to literally get on my knees and beg. He wants you home, Lee-lee, where you belong"

I flinched.

That's what Sam used to call me back when we were still – that was below the belt. I completely lost it, it took everything in me to keep myself in place and not dive at the jugular vein to fatally wound him the way he was wounding me. I had to release all this hatred and the curses started flowing, I was shouting them at Jared…and a few aimed at Sam. Snarling the words so hard my face physically began to burn, but the words just kept coming. It was only when I ran out of swear words that I stopped to breathe.

I suddenly realized I couldn't hear Seth anymore, I looked around and he was standing next to Jacob human form. I gave him a questioning look,

"I couldn't bear to listen to you…I couldn't stay inside your head when you were like that"

I guess I can't blame him, Jacob looked at me,

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say Leah belongs wherever she wants to be."

Damn straight. Jared knew we weren't coming back anymore, and he gave up. Jacob was there standing his ground and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Jared until this is sorted out stick to your land. Just so there isn't any misunderstanding"

"We'll stick to our land Jacob but where's your land? Is it vampire land?"

I couldn't read his mind but I knew that he was feeling lost, and out of place. We all felt a little bit in limbo but he didn't show it, he didn't have to I could feel it.

"This isn't going to last forever and when it ends I'll go back to the forest I guess. Leah and Seth will go back. 'Sides I was heading to Canada anyway."

What? No - that can't happen, a whine left my lips. Both me and Seth were staring at him with disbelief, he couldn't leave us…he couldn't leave me.

"Fine…C'mon guys let's leave I can't bear the stink of betrayal any longer" With an arm he waved for Quil and Paul to follow.

Jared turned around and left with Paul but Quil hesitated and stayed back. Jacob and Quil were having an odd moment, saying their goodbyes. I couldn't hold it in, I was laughing inside and a snort came out. Quil ran off into the forest and out of sight and Jake followed…wait what? Where's he going? I began panicking. Has he just left me after all that 'we belong here' speech?

After a short moment, out from the trees came the russet wolf, and I began to feel like an idiot for freaking out so quickly. I felt myself suffering emotional whiplash. My feelings were all over the place and I didn't know where I stood anymore or what was going on. Pushing it all into a deep corner out of my mind seemed like the best thing to do and I was sticking to that philosophy of covering it up with a snarky remark.

'_I thought you two were going to start making out.'_

Jake kept running toward the house clearly ignoring me.

'_Seth, you don't mind keeping an eye out for a while? Leah you can go crash…I'm going to check in on the Cullen's fill them in_'

A flash of unwanted images invaded my head. I could feel the way he felt when he looked at Bella, the sight of her in the daylight, his focus on the smallest details like the way her hair would change ever so slightly in colour, her deep chocolate eyes and the amount of time Jake spent looking at her lips made me feel uneasy, the images kept running through his head. Then they suddenly stopped. I guess he phased back or something. For some reason I felt odd, but I shrugged it off. The need to sleep crept up on me and all my focus shifted to finding the perfect spot to crash.

'_Hey little brother we can catch up later. I need to sleep.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Don't wander too far the next chapter is coming up in just a bit, just doing my final checks on it


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I wandered around in the forest, so tired I couldn't manage walking in a straight line and bumped into a tree knocking off some bark, chips fell to the ground. For a second I leaned against it trying to get my bearings and figure where to go from here. My first thought was to away from the house, at the very least so I wasn't in smelling range, while still being close enough to Seth, just in case…although I'm pretty sure if anything was going to happen no distance would stop me from protecting my little brother. I really missed that little twirp.

I eventually walked across my tree. It was the perfect tree – well as perfect as a tree gets. Wow I seriously need sleep, I'm talking about trees…I can be so territorial when I'm a she wolf. Strange how that works. I really should phase back and sleep, but I was just too tired. Circling near the base of the tree my legs gave way and I huddled in a ball and rested my face on my paws, my fur wrapping around me like a comforter as a drifted to sleep.

I was half expecting my usual dream…pitch black and nothing but a cavernous black hole. After Sam left, things haven't really been the same. There was an absence of my usual freaky dreams of flying, desert islands or candy cane houses...I just had nothing – emptiness - sort of fitting really.

Tonight however was different. It was dark, but then the moon came out from behind the cloud riddled sky everything was washed with a white glow. When my eyes went into focus I realised I was standing in the forest alone. The trees towering over me in a ominous way, but the urge to search for something or someone was so strong I wandered deep into the forest. I kept looking, not knowing what I was looking for.

In the distance there was a tall dark figure with his back turned to me. My feet went I slowly walking towards him. I knew he was what I was looking for because that anxiety left me. The closer I went to him the safer I felt, each footstep filling me with warmth. He stood there in the clearing in cut off jeans frayed at the ends and bare foot. The moonlight bounced of his skin, the light draped over his muscles. He truly was beautiful.

I was mesmerized by him. Slowly I walked towards him with my hand outstretched in front of me. He turned around and it was Jacob. The strangest thing was that deep down I always knew it was him I was searching for – Sam didn't cross my mind once. I felt complete and so safe with Jacob.

"Leah"

His voice was like crushed velvet, smooth and perfect. I felt calm and tranquil. I had found my centre and everything was falling into place now.

Everything around me shimmered and the image changed, I was sitting on the porch of a house. I could see the trees on the distance and knew I was back in La Push. It was a sunny day. The air was fresh and warm, the wind blew through the trees and the sound was like the forest was whispering to me.

There was the hint of a musty smell lingering in the air, it felt like it belonged there and it was something familiar, but I couldn't quite tell what it was. It reminded me of the smell of the forest just after it rained and the sun peeked through the canopy formed by the trees, and then warm arms wrapped around my shoulders.

I placed my hand on his muscular arm and looked up to see Jacob looking down at me, his liquid black eyes filled with love. I stared into his eyes and smiled.

"Mummy, mummy Luca pushed me"

"No way Sara's lying"

The sound of kids took me by surprise – I thought I couldn't have kids? I turned away from Jacob to look for them. They came running towards me, the little girl, with long sleek black hair braided fell down to her lower back, ran up to me and jumped onto my lap.

She wrapped her little arms around me and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I held her tight – she was my baby girl. Rested in my arms she felt soft and warm against my chest and smelled like lilies.

Then the little boy, who looked older than her and looked just like Jacob with his scruffy hair and adorable button nose, was now jumping up and down trying to get my attention. I had my hands full with the little girl – with Sara. Luca kept jumping around until Jacob scooped him up and started throwing him into the air. The air was filled with the joyous laughter of children – our children. I was surrounded by love and didn't want this to end.

I felt someone kiss my forehead; the heat meant it was unmistakably Jacob. I looked up and saw that he wasn't there he was still playing with Luca.

"Sweet dreams Leah"

Everything began to get fuzzy…no - I don't want to wake up. The more I tried to hold on the more the image began to disappear like trying to cup water in your hand but have it slowly trickle away. I tried to hang on to all the little things…I didn't want to forget any of it, the way I felt, the way the kids looked, the musky smell that had my heart racing - wait I could still smell that. I sniffed and it was still there when I opened my eyes. I saw the forest but no one there. I sat up and realized I was naked.

Something fell to the ground. I picked it up and found a big black T-shirt, I sniffed it, and it was that same musky smell, it was real.

Well some of it anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** Every story needs a dream sequence and this is one that I just had to share. Hope you enjoyed it and do let me know what you think of it. Any criticisms as to how I can improve are greatly welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Glad that the dream sequence was a hit. Sorry to hear you didn't like Jacob's true alpha speech. I was hoping to show his compassion. I hope everyone's enjoying the chapters do let me know if there is more I can improve on.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I got up and started looking around for my clothes, but couldn't find them. I was sure I had tied them to my leg right before we had the race. Oh crap! It must have fallen off when I was running. I got up and put on the t-shirt. As I slid my arms through the sleeves I was immersed in the smell and it brought back small clips from my dream and I felt what can only be described as bliss.

Tiny snippets of what I remember from my dream kept playing in my mind as I walked towards the Cullen house with a slight smile dancing on my lips. It had felt so real. Trying to separate truth from fiction was difficult but distinctly I remembered Jake's voice like he really was there, but would mean that the warmth I felt that night was real. Was the kiss goodnight real, had it been him who kissed me goodnight?

"Hey Leah…looking good."

Jake was sitting on the porch of the big house. He looked me up and down, each word drenched in sarcasm. His t-shirt was pretty long, but still most of my thighs were on show. I quickly pulled the t-shirt down trying to cover as much as possible and I started blushing.

"Ha ha very funny. Now have you seen my clothes?"

"What?...Don't I get a 'thank you for the t-shirt Jacob'?" He was imitating my voice and doing a pretty good job of it.

"Fine. Thanks for the t-shirt. Now, have you seen my clothes?"

"Nope." He popped the P then the corner of his mouth was turning up with a smile that was trying desperately to break through. "Looks like someone has to go beg Rosalie for some new clothes"

Clearly Jake was going to enjoy this. Seth ran past us on patrol and stopped when he saw me.

"Morning Seth." My face lit up when I saw my little brother. Almost forgetting I was standing there half naked I wanted to go up and hug him when a slight breeze brushed past me and went up the Tshirt and brought my exposure to the elements to the forefront of my mind.

"Wait - how did I end up with your clothes anyway?" I eyed Jacob hoping to get a straight answer from him.

"While Seth was on patrol, I went wandering off for a walk to clear my head a bit. I was on my way back when I saw you on the floor...well you know...so I covered you with my t-shirt."

That last bit was mumbled and he was saying it to the floor, which was unusual for him. Jake never mumbles.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thought and tried to psych myself up for the task in hand. Taking a deep breath and walking to the door, I knocked quickly with one hand while the other was fixed on my makeshift dress, trying desperately not to reveal anymore than I already was. Seth and Jacob stood at the end of the porch side by side clearly enjoying the best seat in the house for the drama that was bound to ensue. I waited at the newly hinged door and looked back at Jake and whispered, "If she attacks me you've got my back, right?"

"No way! You should have looked after our clothes better."

The door opened and it was Rosalie she was standing there with her arms crossed and her nose wrinkled, the distaste for each other was clearly mutual and I wondered whether our smell seemed to be disturbing her just as much as theirs bothered us.

"What do you want?" She was being her usual snobby self again. I looked past her and saw Bella and Emmett sitting on the sofas. She looked down at what I was wearing; she had a puzzled look on her face

"I need some more clothes." I tried to control my voice, right now I needed the clothes and it pained me to have to ask her.

"What did you do with all the outfits I gave you?"

"Yeah about that…I lost all of them, somewhere in the forest." I have to admit I was kind of sorry for losing them. They weren't my kind of clothes but the French labels gave me the impression they were expensive.

"I've already found one pair of jeans them outside lying in mud not to mention the shreds of pure silk I keep finding scattered all around the house, you've ruined all of them! The smell alone made me burn what was left…and you expect me to give you more? No."

And with that she slammed in my face. I was still in shock, what just happened? Did she seriously just slam the door in my face? She asked for it. I walked off the porch. Plans to get back at Blondie started forming in my head.

I took a step back and looked at the house. I was wondering which room was hers, I walked up to Jake and leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear, "You've been in the house before right, where's the blonde's room?"

He turned and looked at me with recognition in his eyes; he knew the look of revenge when he saw it. He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered back, "Third floor, second window on the left...but you didn't hear it from me. You're on your own, honey."

The warmth of his breath against my skin and his lips being in such close proximity to me made my me uneasy and my heart jump, I hope he didn't notice that.

I saw the window and jumped into the tree closest to it. This was just going to be too easy. I made it onto the windowsill and luckily it was open. Slowly crawling in, using all the grace I possessed to make it into the house without alerting anyone, I was in. The last thing I needed was psycho Blondie finding me in her room. She was pissed at me for messing up a few pairs of clothes, she's going to freak when she sees this.

The room was horrible. It was all pink with fluffy throw cushions and the double bed had silk curtains hanging from the four poster bed frame. I don't know how the big guy found it bearable living with her in this pink nightmare. The only thing that redeemed this room from being a sickly mix was the vanity table. It had character and it was something Blondie seemed to be missing.

Eventually I made my way to the wardrobe door. When I opened the door I was completely taken back by the sheer size of it. The door seemed to open up into a whole other room practically as big as my room at home. She was overreacting over like three outfits getting muddy and torn she has a wardrobe the size of my room filled with outfits.

What a spoiled brat.

Okay now it was time to do my worst. I started pulling things off the hangers flinging them all over the room. I got a few of the really expensive looking things and put them in a pile on the floor.

I started picking out the stuff which, in a very vague sense of the word – wearable. From her wardrobe I pulled out the simple tops, a few pairs of jeans, even finding some really nice looking converse. Those were keepers. Grabbing them I made my way to the window and peered out.

"Jake catch." I whispered so quietly, knowing that he would be able to hear me. Good thing we can hear better than vamps.

I threw out enough outfits to last me a month. I looked down at the pile of expensive dresses and designer outfits I'd created and rolled around in them. I grabbed a few things with Italian labels and rubbed my face in them.

If Rosalie thought the clothes I wore last night smelled bad, wait till she smells these. I made sure I got my scent on everything. I grabbed her drawer and went to the window and emptying them out, as they fell from the window there was a flurry of colours and sashays of silk, lace and chiffon gracefully floating down the side of the house and landing in a pile of mud.

Once the room no longer had that horrid reek of bloodsuckers I felt my work here was done. I put on a nice blue tank top, and grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on too. I even stopped and looked in the mirror. I had a devilish grin across my face. I looked back at the destruction caused by me in the room, and felt good. She asked for it.

I jumped out the window and landed in the puddle with her clothes in it. Okay, so maybe I didn't need to step on her clothes...but I was having so much fun.

Jacob looked at the smile on my face and couldn't contain his. We stood there grinning like idiots for a while and then I heard the faint sound of footsteps. I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"Ahhh! What has she done to my room?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She screamed so loud my ears started ringing. Laughter burst out of my chest, so much so that it hurt. I quickly slipped on the converse not bothering to tie the laces I tucked them in- a perfect fit. I took the other clothes from Jake and grabbed a few of the muddy underwear from the puddle and started running towards the forest for cover. "Thanks for the clothes Blondie!" I yelled over my shoulder and quickly disappeared into the forest.

Making sure I was downwind from the house I climbed up the nearest tree and started hanging her underwear up like early Christmas decorations. I jumped from tree to tree with ease hanging a few muddy bras as I went along. Content with my decorating skills, and feeling like my work was done I made my way to the perfect viewing point. coming across the best place to watch all the action I settled at the perfect tree - well my tree, and sat there watching for her to emerge from the house and for the show to begin.

Rosalie was looking seriously pissed. She was in the doorway but that's as far as she could go, her face contorted into a snarl. Teeth bared and spewing venom as she tried to pull away from Emmett, who stood there anchoring her to the doorway of the house trying to hold her back. "Come on babe, they're just clothes". She didn't hear a word there was no talking sense to her as a feral guttural growl ripped out from her throat that meant business. I could see her eyes from up here and they were pitch black - definitely not a good sign. I had to admit that it was really funny watching her struggle to get free. Fear should be running through my bones but the devil in me was enjoying the sight before me way too much. The look on her face was priceless. Oh how I wish I could have seen her face when she opened the door and the full blast of the smell hit her.

I wonder what we smell like to them. She was screaming something about wet dogs, but I've never noticed it. Even when I was with a whole pack of boys, after a long day patrolling they didn't smell that bad and I that was with my enhanced wolf senses. Everyone kind of smelt like the forest, whether it was like cedar wood or moss on a cool day, they sort of blended in. The wind changed direction and Rosalie's head snapped up in my direction. She was staring me right in the face. She started screaming and shouting at me a stream of profanities came pouring out from her mouth and seemed like a real contrast coming out from someone so elegance, for a statuesque blonde she had a foul mouth like a sailor. she started pushing herself closer to me. She actually managed to drag Emmett out from the doorway and to the edge of the porch into the front yard. That I hadn't expected and in all honesty I did tense up. Emmett was a really big guy with strong square shoulders and a frame that put body builders to shame.

"If you ever come near me again…you'll be running on three legs!"

Somehow I couldn't stop myself from laughing at her threat, the more I laughed the harder she pulled against Emmett.

"You should have given me clothes when I asked nicely for it!"

The tall and thin bloodsucker came out, his curly locks of golden hair glistened as he walked out the house, his hands to his head clearly having a headache coming on, I don't blame the poor man, Rosalie had a pair of lungs on her. He looked like he was in pain. He held out one hand and touched Rosalie and she went limp. She didn't have the rabid banshee look on her face anymore. She was calm and chilled out. Emmett let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Jazz, she was gonna pull my arms right out of their sockets"

I was still a bit shocked from what just happened until I remember that these vampires had gifts – I'm guessing the vampire Jasper, I'd heard in passing that one of them was as empath. Hmm, so he can calm you down with just a touch. We could really use him around Paul.

There was something about this one that always had me on edge. I think it was his scars. It was like some instinct inside me was telling me to stay away. To think he went up against all those vampires and survived with nothing but scars, it told me not to get on his bad side.

Sitting in the tree was nice. It was like nothing else mattered anymore. It was all down there and I was up here, separated from it all. I lay back and made myself comfortable. I knew I was going to be up here for a while. Sure I can heal pretty fast, but I don't think I can grow back limbs.

"Leah you can stay up there. Me and Seth are gonna patrol. I'll come get you when it's your turn"

"Thanks Jake."

After a while of sitting in the tree I did begin to get a bit bored and decided I'd try and find some music. I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds that filled the air around me. I'm sure that someone would be listening to some music somewhere. Trying to focus my hearing was like trying to manually tune a radio and tweaking it until you're on the right frequency. Tuning out the other sounds around me wasn't easy but I'd had months of practice.

Ever since my dad died I've had to learn how to switch off my hearing and block certain things out. Late at night was the hardest when the night fell and the silence fell over the reservation and dread filled the space it left behind. Hearing my mother sobbing late at night as the loss of her soul mate was too hard to much as I tried to be there for her, there were certain things I couldn't help her through and I knew she needed the space to mourn and let it out. So I've had months of practice turning unwanted sounds into white noise.

Searching through the sounds in the nearby area I came across someone singing in the shower, there was two people having a heated argument over whose turn it was to take out the trash. Children laughing and enjoying a game of tag. I tried listening in the opposite direction and heard the similar chords from my favorite song and knew it straight away.

This song always gets me dancing. It was perfect for me.

Blocking out all sounds and focusing on the origin of the music, I started singing along to it. "SOS she's in disguise, there's a she wolf in disguise, coming out coming out coming out"

After a quick scan of the vicinity making sure the coast was clear I jumped off the branch and landed in a crouch. I closed my eyes and focused on the song and started dancing about moving my hips and swaying along to the video I must have seen a hundred times on MTV. "There's a she-wolf in your closet, let it out so it can breathe."

It came up the best bit of the video and I had the sudden urge to see if I could lean as far back as she did in her video. I mean come on, I am an original she-wolf this would be easy. The music was blaring in my ears as if I had my iPod with me. I started leaning back and it was easy, I kept going, my back arching almost into a semicircle, and I could feel the blood rush to my head as I leaned further back. I wonder how far I've already gone. Being flexible had never been a problem for me, before the gene kicked in I was a hardcore gymnast in high school - back when life was simple. Trying to get my bearing as to how far I managed to go I opened my eyes and I was faced with,

"Jake!"

I blushed. How long has he been standing there? I completely lost my balance and fell down heads first slamming it in the ground. Then everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, sorry for not uploading it sooner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Everything around me went dark, all I could see was black. There was a ringing in my ears and it was as if the station was lost and all I could hear was static. Suddenly there were flashes of images in black and white, a silent movie played in my head. There were images of the forest, birds flying out of the trees as two wolves were running through the woods. The light seeping through the canopy leaving beams on light. The wolves came to the reservation, but instead of seeing thier homes they could see open fires with fish hanging on a rack being dried out, the people of the tribe were dressing in the traditional clothes that Leah only ever saw when the tribe met up for council meetings. The people were going about their normal lives, the women were preparings the fishing nets while children ran around chasing eachother with sticks and even when they saw the wolves come out into the clearing they didn't flinch. This wasn't a memory. Warm hands wrap themselves around me. I tried to get back,to open my eyes and see what was going on but it was like I couldn't move as the fuzzy numbness spread through my body.

"Leah, Leah!"

I could hear him calling for me, but there wasn't anything I could do my brain just wasn't cooperating. I tried to open my eyes once again but they wouldn't open. Slowly his voice got clearer and clearer. "Stay with me Leah, open your eyes."

I felt his warm hands on my cheeks. My head stopped spinning – good sign. I took a deep breath and tried even harder to open my eyes as clarity washed over my mind. When I did manage to I saw Jake, surrounded by a halo of light, he looked heavenly. He looked so worried. I tried to open my mouth and say I was okay.

"Hey." It sounded raspy and weak, barely a whisper. I looked into his eyes and were lost in them. He was so close to me that I could feel his warm breath on my face…he was so close I could almost taste him.

I looked deep into his eyes "Your eyes have a little gold in them". It was like a deep dark golden brown. The worried look on his face eased up and he seemed to be replaced by amusement. We stayed like that for what felt like hours, with him holding me in his arms. Then he leaned in, his eyes never leaving mine, my heart raced faster. I could feel Jake's heartbeat in his chest and it was almost as fast as mine.

The moment was perfect, I never noticed how close his lips were to mine. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes…but nothing happened. I felt cold all of a sudden, and when I opened my eyes and saw him standing up shaking his head.

"I should go - check up on Bella"

He turned around and started walking away towards the house. I sat up dsazed and confused, trying to find words to stop him from leaving , but nothing would leave my mouth. Did I do something wrong, was I reading the situation all wrong. What just happened?

I got up and regretted it straight away, I had a head rush, and everything was spinning as I fell back down again. As I sat on the cold ground I tried to work out what went wrong. I thought it was the right moment, I thought it was perfect, maybe that he wanted me too. I was confused, and just I didn't get it. After sitting on the ground for a while, my head started to feel a bit better. I got up slowly this time and started walking deeper into the forest, I needed to clear my head. If I was going to be on patrol I really didn't want either of them in my thoughts, I needed to shield my mind from them all atleast until I could get my own mind in order. I couldn't risk them knowing, not now.

I tried to think of something else, but his eyes...his smell, I couldn't get them out of my head. All these feelings were so unexpected I wasn't sure what to do with them. I never planned to feel this about Jacob. After everything with Sam, the pain of having someone ripped out of my life because of this gene we all shared I couldn't set myself up for failure again, but it was like my instincts were pushing my hand and my body was making my decisions for me. What was happening to me?

After a good walk, I locked the thoughts away in a 'don't open no matter what' box and walked back towards the clearing. I hadn't talked to Seth yet and I missed him. I peered in through the trees and saw Seth wolf form. Guess I'm going to have to phase sooner than I thought. While still in the safety of trees I calmed myself down and tried to stop thinking about Jake. I took off my jeans and top and tied them to my ankle. Phasing into a wolf was becoming easier now.

'_Hey Seth, aren't you tired yet?'_

'_No I'm good. Oh yeah – mum says hi.'_

I felt really bad inside,my decision to leave the pack had affected alot of people and when I did leave I left them both behind.

'_I'm so sorry Seth. I would have stayed but something told me to run after him.'_

Before I could stop myself, I started to think about how much it hurt when I was left behind with the pack as he ran away. Then how it felt running in the forest that night alongside Jake. It was like I could feel it all over again.

'_Holy crap Leah I think you've imprinted.'_

'_Ha ha ha' _That was so stupid I laugh internally, but I realised from his tone he wasn't joking '…_wait your not kidding...It's not like that Seth - me and Jake are just friends.' _

Yeah, it's not like that, he's talking absolute rubbish. If I imprinted I would have known about it. It's not like that. I started shaking my head. I mean I can leave if I wanted to. I'm not connected to him or anything. No - If I was imprint material Sam would have imprinted on me. I mean come on, I've already got the wolf gene. I should have been the best choice for him – but I'm not.

I probably can't have kids either since I'm pretty much frozen like this and they've never had a female wolf before no one quite seems to know if my body can handle caring a child since my body shifts. So no it's not possible I can't be imprint material.

'_Ugh shut up. Seth what hell do you know? Now go do something else, it's my turn to patrol now.' _

My tone was rather harsh and he was still standing there with a sad look on his face.

'_I'm sure you can have kids, maybe you just weren't meant to have them with Sam.'_

I don't know what it was about Seth, but I could never stay mad at him for long. He was so much like dad. He knew what to say to make me feel better, and I did feel better.

'_Thanks. Now go get some sleep you've been on patrol for two nights now.'_

'_Sure whatever you say big sis.'_

The sandy wolf walked off into the forest. My little brother the sandy wolf…I wonder why he turned out the colours he did. Actually I wondered why any of us ended up the way we were?

I ran a few laps around the house and every once in a while I'd look though the glass wall just to see them all in the living room. Bella who seemed like she was getting worse and now instead of being permenently attached to the sofa it was now a bed. The living room seemed to be made into a makeshift hospital room with her connected to wires and the heart monitor sending out constant beeps. She was getting bigger and bigger every day. Edward pacing up and down worry all over his face, I felt compassion for him - something I'd never felt before for a vampire – as he walked up and down the room never standing in the same place for very long. He was unlike the other vamps that just stood there like frozen ice sculptures. I guess since there weren't any humans around they didn't have to keep up the false pretences.

I heard a snap, I scanned my environment to pinpoint where it came from and if it was a threat, it was only after a moment that I realised it came from within the house. I stopped outside the window and looked inside and saw Bella, hands wrapped around the bump, and for a split second there was pain written all over her face, but she got her composure and tried to hide it but failed. "It's okay. Poor kid doesn't have enough room. He's getting so big."

Holy crap, I think the baby just broke her rib.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The confusion as to why Bella would want that thing growing inside her left my mind in a right state. Why would she want something that was causing her all this pain. Even though she was convinced that it was a baby. I mean I've always wanted children, but not like this,they were living in fear and this thing was slowly tearing them apart. Looking at the pale emaciated shell of a person that sat on the sofa wincing in pain surrounded by vampires with eyes like coal.

I still couldn't help but feel like maybe, just maybe some of the tall tales told about the cold ones were true. The stories told by our tribes elders filled my mind and I was transported to those late September nights when the air was beginning to get chilly and the elders of the res would gather around the camp fire on La Push to tell our the stories of our ancestors. We would all sit around the fire enthralled in the stories told with such passion and so vivid it was like we were there with them. I always admired the third wife of Taha Aki, who risked her life to protect her tribe to protect her live. She was strong, all the women of our tribe were strong and I strive to do them proud. The sea would lap against the shore and the logs crackling in the fire filling the air with that musky smell of driftwood. In this moment only one story came to mind. Old Quil Ateara once told stories of 'The Incubus'. A demon who would snake his way into the affections of towns people preying on the weaker women and slowly drawing them out into the forest, later to be found lying in the woods. with what can only be described as having the demon as slowly killed the host from within. Their life essence drained from their body leaving them an empty vessel that carried the demon to term. But this was something that didn't concern me. Everyone has the right to make the their own decision. I was only here to protect not judge. Being a true spirit warrior and out of respect for my ancestors I wouldn't let a human be harmed. Even if it meant I had to be around the vampires as well.

Letting my thoughts wander I let myself focus on other things. I let myself enjoy being a wolf, enjoying being on patrol by myself without the inane chatter of minds. Being able to run faster than the others I decided I could afford to expand the perimeter a little bit and make patrol that much more challenging, plus not to mention I wanted to get away from the smell.

You'd think that after a few days I would have gotten used to it by now, maybe even become desensitized to it altogether - but no. I couldn't take it anymore. The smell was burned into my nose and it was the only thing I could smell. It was driving me crazy. It got to the point that I stopped and rubbed my nose in mud, in the desperate attempt that it would get rid of the smell or block my nose. I would do anything to get rid of it, but nothing would get rid of this reek.

I ran further out into the forest and the smell was a little bit weaker, but still there. I must have been on patrol for a while now, because as I ran I noticed the clouds turning a lighter pink as the sky began getting lighter. There were shades of pink and blue running across the sky and I knew sooner or later the sun would be coming up. My stomach started rumbling. I was so busy with patrol and catching up with my little brother that I hadn't realized that I hadn't eaten in a while. Come to think of it the last time I ate was at Emily's house that fateful night where everything changed. I was already in wolf form so I had the option of going hunting and eating raw...or I could go to the Cullen's and have food there. I've never really liked the whole, hunt it, catch it, eat it. The smell alone was just plain wrong.

I ran towards the house and did a quick check to see everything was okay, that's when I saw Jake leaning against the base of a tree on the skirt of the clearing with a optimum view of Bella and the vampires from where he slept. Sleeping under a tree with his arms crossed and he looked so peaceful I was having second thoughts about waking him. I decided I couldn't wake him up to take my place. Slowly turning around to continue patrolling just a little bit longer, at the very least I would wait until he woke up. Suddenly my stomach started growling at me in protest forcing itself to be heard.

"What, what's happening?" Jake shot up and his head whipping around checking if the coast was clear. at full alert his eyes fell on me towering over him "Oh Leah, it's just you"

I hadn't really thought this through very well. How was I supposed to talk to him? As if on command my stomach started rumbling again. I really need to get some food into me and soon. I had no choice but to phase and tell him.

I went behind to the closest tree and phased. I didn't have time to be shy…he'd seen me naked once before and I seriously needed food.

"Jake can you cover me? I need food"

I slipped on some jeans and stuck my head out from around the tree and he nodded, then a puzzled look came across his face. "And how are you planning to do that when Rosalie wants to rip your head off and use it as a play thing?"

"True...but don't you worry about that. I'm already keeping tabs on her. She went out the back door and went hunting with her mate the big guy. So I'm all good to go. If I manage to score some food so you want some too?"

I got my top on and over my head and as I straightened it out and made my way towards the house...I have to admit I did feel pretty bad, asking them for food when I've attacked them and broken their door, but desperate times, desperate measures and all that jazz. I stood there on the porch contemplating whether it wasn't too late to just turn back, so I just stood there staring at the door unable to bring myself to knock. Not after the things I've done - just the perfect time to get a conscience Leah.

I turned around defeated and hungry. I walked back to the forest, just as I stepped off the porch step as my foot made contact with the gravel the door opened behind me. Turning around I was greeted by Mrs. Cullen who was smiling in the doorway of her home staring back at me. How could she possibly be smiling after what I did?

"Come in Leah." Her voice was warm and inviting, and there was something about her. She reminded me so much of someone, she has a strange warmth and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I reluctantly walked in, with my head to my chin staring down at the floor.

"I want to say sorry about the door Mrs. Cullen." It came out as a mumble but I said it. It was rather out of character for me and it wasn't really something I was used to it but I tried to make it sound as sincere as I could manage. She looked at me and smiled. So I guess I did okay.

"It's okay and please, call me Esme."

Her smile was contagious and I couldn't contain my own. I never thought I would actually like a vampire but Mrs. Cullen, I mean Esme, didn't really seem like a vampire she was more like... a mum.

As I followed her through the house the ache in my stomach grew and it started to protest at the pain I was putting it through. Rumbling again Esme looked over her shoulder, "You must be hungry. I could make you some breakfast, if you don't mind."

I was lost for words and just nodded. I followed her into the kitchen and sat on a chair by the kitchen island made of marble, kind of fitting really. My elbows resting on the cold marble surface as I watched her gliding around the room getting food ready. She went from cupboard to fridge to stove gathering all she needed to make breakfast. It didn't even cross my mind to question why she had normal food in her home since, she was a vampire and drank blood. I guess when I saw her I didn't see her as a bloodsucker, she was different. She moved with such elegance putting no effort into her movements around the room whatsoever. I was so mesmerized by Esme and the way the light sparkled on her skin as she light streamed in through the bay windows at the end of the kitchen. The smell of pancakes filled the air and I welcomed it. I didn't even notice sickly sweet smell that had been burning my noise for the past few days. There was something different about her smell. Her smell didn't burn like the others. It was an aroma that was softer similar to honeysuckles in high summer when the heat brings out that smell of the nectar that gathered in its petals, a sweet smell, but bearable. She was so unconditionally kind to me that I couldn't help but feel comfortable around around her. I wasn't on alert when I was with her and I was strangely connected to her.

She really did remind me of mum.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for all the follows and favourites. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Leah's slowly growing and I hope that she doesn't seem OOC. It's that's just how I see her developing and showing the way the new bond is affecting her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to update. Real life has been rather hectic. So we left our slowly reforming heroine being humbled by the kindness of Esme, enjoying the sweet smell of pancakes after patrol...

* * *

**Chapter 14**

We sat together at the kitchen table. I ate the pancakes as she told me about her day. How strangely she didn't mind being on home arrest, because it meant that the whole family were all in the same house under the same roof even if it was under the worst circumstances. In between scoffing my face, I asked her how she became a vampire, something I had always been curious about but was never close enough to one to ask. I wanted to know more about her. She told me about how it has something to do with venom and how it changed your body and she told me the fateful day that changed her existence.

"After my baby boy died in my arms I couldn't bear to live anymore. I don't remember whether I jumped or fell from the cliff, but Carlisle was there to save me. He gave me another life and gave me a family."

My heart went out to her. She really did feel pain and if being a vampire meant she found love and a family, I couldn't really hold what she was against her. With that I quickly grew more attached to Esme.

We talked about other stuff too like how old she was, if there was anything she missed about being human, and what we really smell like to vampires.

"To be honest you smell like a wet dog, but when you get closer you all have separate smells. I find that you smell like muddy wild flowers. And I've been around Jake for a while and noticed he has a really musky smell, like tree bark. It's hard to explain really, but if you focus on the separate smells you forget about the wet dog part."

"Thanks...I think." We both started laughing. It was nice to have a civilized conversation with someone, the kind that wasn't awkward.

"Where is everyone?"

"Rosalie, as you already know, has gone hunting, Jasper is upstairs consoling Alice in their room, she seems to be getting headaches if she stays too close to Bella, something about it feeling like a black hole of static. Rosalie doesn't trust Edward to be alone with Bella, so Emmett is guarding her, while Carlisle does his best to keep her stable. It's really hard watching Edward. It's as if he's burning from inside watching her get worse."

This complication was really taking its toll on the family. I heard some stirring outside and heard a yawn and knew it was Seth. He woke up. "Is it okay if Seth has breakfast too?"

"Of course Leah. The three of you are always welcome into our home."

"Thanks Esme."

I ran out the house and found Seth stretching. He looked a lot better than last night, some sleep did him good.

"Who's up for pancakes?"

"Where?" There was a little spark in his eyes. These wolf boys – any mention of food and they forget everything else.

"Esme was nice enough to make enough pancakes for all of us. Now, when you go in there I want you to be nice to her. She's a great person"

"Did I just hear you right? Did you just call a vampire a person? Where's Leah and what have you done with her?"

"Ha ha, very funny Seth. Now do you want food or not?"

Before I knew it, I was staring at the empty space that was once occupied by Seth. Wolf boys, I shook my head and followed him back into the house. This time I looked around as I climbed the stairs to get to the kitchen. I had never noticed how nice the house was. It was huge. When I made it into the kitchen Seth was already stuffing his face. He didn't even stopping to breath. I started to wander about. There was a noise and I wanted to find where it was coming from.

I walked along the corridor and the sound got louder and louder. It was like a flutter. I walked into a room and saw Carlisle standing over Bella with his hand over her forehead. "You have a temperature Bella we need to cool you down." He looked around and called for Emmett who was standing looking out the window with a look I would assume was pinning for his mate. Emmett nodded and sat beside Bella and wrapped his arm around her. "Feelin' better Bells?"

Emmett's voice was deep and boomed. I had never thought of using a vamp as a portable ice pack. They all turned around and looked at me. I felt a bit like I was intruding, like I wasn't meant to be here. Bella looked horrible, beads of sweat scattered across her forehead and deep purple shadows had formed under her eyes. If I didn't know any better I would have said she was a vampire already. There was no colour in her face she looked drained.

The sound began getting louder and faster. I had to know where it was coming from. It was definitely in this room. I looked around and realised it was coming from Bella. "Can you guys hear that, it's like a flutter, it seems to be speeding up, it can't just be me that hears it?"

I couldn't work out what the sound could be. Carlisle and Emmett looked at each other and smiled. "Leah it's the foetus." Emmett answered.

"Thing…it's the thing growing inside her." Edward snapped at Emmett. I hadn't even noticed Edward come into the room. He was standing just behind me and I was frightfully aware how close he was to me. Each one of his words laced with venom. He clearly hated the thing growing inside her, maybe just as much as the pack did. He moved past me now just narrowly avoiding touching me and went to pace the room. He wasn't looking very happy. I heard the front door open.

"Crap Rosalie."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I couldn't move. I knew I had to get out of here, but my feet weren't listening. I could smell her citrusy smell and it was getting stronger by the second, just a matter of time before she would pick up my scent and hunt me down. The fear sank in and shook me to the bone and my brain started working again. It was in hyper drive as my self-preservation instinct kicked in and my mind went through all the possible exit strategies that would result in me walking out of the house in once piece. For some reason it was only bringing up the scenarios where Rosalie was standing over my dead lifeless body with a look of pure satisfaction.

Could I make it out the way I came? Did she come in from the front door or the back door through the pantry? All the different possibilities were flying around in my head. Then I made the decision that if maybe if I started running now I'd make it out alive. I looked around and everywhere suddenly looked unfamiliar- damn I completely lost where I was. Without my bearings I couldn't work out which way the stairs were that would lead to freedom. I stood in the corridor looking left and right completely confused.

A booming laughter knocked me out of my confusion and Emmett's laughter filled the top floor of the house, he was so loud I couldn't hear Rosalie's footsteps anymore. There was no telling where she was, and it made me uneasy. I turned around and put my finger in front of my lips and shushed him. He looked at me and pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key. How can someone possibly joke at a time like this?

Staying here equalled pain and I didn't want to find out just how bad it was going to feel. I heard the faint sound of her stilettos making contact with the marble floor, which could only mean she had made her way to the main living area, and to the foot of the stairs. Then suddenly there was a whoosh of air and she began running up them – HOLY CRAP she knows I'm here. My head darted around the room and I saw a window and dashed towards it. Diving out the window, shards of glass everywhere as I started free falling down the side of the house. I saw the tree flash by me and grabbed onto a branch to stop myself from hitting the ground.

"Where the hell she?! I can smell her!"

I quickly jumped out of the tree and phased on the fly hitting the floor a fully formed wolf. I wasn't taking any chances not with the possibility of Blondie going psycho on me.

_What did you do this time?_

Jake was on patrol outside near the river as the image of the stream tricking over boulders filled my mind. I really needed my sight right now so I focused on the clearing before the sanctuary that was the thick of the forest that surrounds the house. I guess it's a good thing my mind didn't wander like it normally does,

_Nothing… I went and had breakfast. _

I gave him a quick flash of what happened inside while trying to get as far from the house as possible. It was like I could feel the fury that was pulsating from the house only daring to imagine the look on her face as the others in the house tried to calm the beast.

_Jake I need to get out of here. You know I could take her - but have you got my back...just incase?_

He could feel the fear that was bubbling to the surface as the images of Rosalie doing her worst filled my mind. I saw him change course and make his was towards me as I ran towards the mountains. I felt it would be safer being at higher ground where I could see her coming. Running uphill was a slight struggle with a full stomach but I was grateful for the food. Esme didn't need to do that. I mean so far all I've done is break things. Sure I was patrolling every day, but once again I managed to disappoint and break her window this time. I knew I would try and make it up to her; it was just a matter of time before I found out how.

There were heavy footfalls coming up behind me and Jacob had almost caught up with me when he sneaked into my thoughts,

"_Esme?...You Leah, like a bloodsucker, wait let me get this straight, you actually like a bloodsucker?" _

I sneaked a look back and saw his face crumple in a weird kind of way, which I could only assume was him throwing me a look or derision and amusement. I shook my shoulders as if to say _What?! _

_Nothing...It's just I've never heard call a vampire a person before...Leech...parasite...bloodsucker - sure but never heard you refer to them as people before let alone think that they were okay._

He was right. As we ran though the forest still staying in the perimeter I couldn't help but agree with him. I've always been angry towards them. I'd never even met them, yet made my mind up that they were all evil. If I really stopped to think about it. I guess I blamed them for what I had become. It was their proximity to the reservation that kicked the wolf gene into full swing. Before they came back I was livinga great life. I had my parents, I had my boyfriend, and I had my life. There wasn't long for me to graduate and go off to college. Sure I was undecided but I knew I was going to make something of myself and be the only girl in the family to leave the res, then it all was ripped away from me. The cold ones decided to come back to Forks, Sam left me, the Nomads took my father and the imprinting took away Sam.

I blamed them for all the things that went wrong in my life and it left me bitter inside.

I looked over at Jacob, who was now running beside me and even though I missed the parts of my life that were taken away from me, mainly my dad. I couldn't help but feel like it brought other things into my life too. It brought me closer to my brother and made me realise he was just like my father, strong, loving and always by your side when you needed him – and even when you didn't. It brought me closer to Jake, who made me realise it wasn't just me that go burned by this whole shifter thing. I smiled I guess it wasn't too bad.

He nudged me, knocking me out of my reverie, his warm body knocking into mine and making me trip on the forest undergrowth,

_Yeah Leah. Suck it up, being a wolf aint too bad_ _- sure you wont be as amazing as me, but you're alright for a wolf. I mean come on. We're badass wolves now. _

I chuckled at his blatant cockiness but didn't mind, because it cheered me up. We had just reached the mountains and even though we on the outskirts of the perimeter we had set up, we agreed that the clear view we had of the house and the surrounding forest meant it was okay for us to set up camp here. Plus we had the agreement that if one of us howled we would all phase back and with a clear view of we had from this vantage point we were sure that we would see Sam and the pack coming from a mile off.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter isn't ending on a cliffy like usual because I want to to be a bit of a slow note since it it's a more a segway into a chapter I have planned.

Thanks for the follows and favourite, really chuffed you guys are enjoying it soo much. The next chapter will be up soon just doing some last minute tweaks.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, had to completely rewrite this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

We set up camp on some boulders that protruded from the mountain side and watched the world below us. We sat on our hunches, the distance between us so small that if I leaned the slightest bit I would be nudging him. The space between us was charged and I'm sure I wasn't the only person to feel it, because every once in a while I would notice Jacob's thoughts slip to my body lying next to him. I had never realised the tint of sandy blonde in my fur that was just the same tone as my brother's, until I saw it through Jacob's eyes.

From here we could see the house, and every once in a while would see flashes of Rosalie's fuming forms through the window as it paced in the house. Seth could be seen huddled up in a ball at the base of tree, catching up on some sleep since he had been on patrol for the last two days. No matter how much we wanted him to shift back he was adamant that he was going to keep going just a bit longer. Seth really did enjoy being a wolf he took it in his stride and loved all the things that came with it. He was kind of a natural, come to think about it he was nearly as good as Jacob.

I remember the first time I saw Jacob phase on the fly, the way him whole body changed in one fluid motion, blink and you'd miss it. I think it was that time when Paul made a comment about how sad it was that Bella would rather be with a dead person than be with Jake.

_I remember that day. Jared and Embry had a pretty tough time trying to keep us apart. I still think I won that one. _Jacob was pretty proud of himself and then his mind strayed towards Bella, and how even now he still wanted to fight for her. I was ambushed by his feeling for her and was overcome with a pain in my gut, so deep down I struggled to breathe,

_Wait a minute – are you jealous?_

I completely lost control of my thoughts. Jake's question suddenly got me thinking, how much he cared for her and how much he would do to keep them together, something I never had. Sam gave didn't even fight against the link he made with Emily. He never fought for me, never fought for us. Making me realise how much I wanted someone to fight for me and want me as much as he wanted her. Thoughts of Jake ran through my mind. I had to stop this. I had to change the subject,

_Don't be stupid, I have nothing to be jealous about._

I tried to focus hard on Bella and the last memory I had of her. It was of her wincing in pain as her rib snapped and splintered in her torso. Focusing on the sallow face, that was pale, sunken and almost unrecognisable.

Jake winced at the thought of her like that and seeing from someone else's eyes made him realise just how bad things had really gotten.

_Jacob I don't get it. She's gone, why do you even want her anymore. She made up her mind and left. Just like Sam made up his mind and left too. _

He was deep in thought and something changed within him. I guess it was the first time he really stopped to question why he was doing this. We were all wrapped up in losing the pack and being on edge that they could strike at any minute that we lost touch with why we were doing all of this. There was the need to uphold the rules laid down to us by our elders; that no human should be harmed and that we could never harm or kill a human. Sure that played a part in why we were here but it wasn't enough for us to leave the pack.

This was the first time that Jacob really thought about it and I guess he was confused about it. Because even in wolf form with a direct link to the inner workings of his mind. I couldn't catch up with him. His mind went a mile a minute. I would get flashes of thought, flashes of memories, inner monologues that I fought hard to hear. He kept flashing between the two memories. The _then_, where he passionately fought against Paul to prove he loved her and no one could speak ill of her, and the _now_ where he was fighting for someone who was too far gone. _I still feel something for her and she's still my Bella, I mean I know she chose him but I know there's something there._

He knew he was fighting the thoughts that ran inside him trying to convince himself it was still there. But the deeper he looked the more he was conflicted. _I still feel something for her but lately, then again..._his thoughts suddenly stopped and I was hit by an unexpected flashback of myself through his eyes. I was on the ground asleep covered in scraps of tree bark and surrounded by destruction. There was a kind of fluffy pink aura around me kind of like looking through tinted lenses. I struggle to understand what it meant when the flashback disappeared. My mind managed to grab onto his inner monologue,

_She seems different now, something about her is different now and changed the way I see her now - but what does that mean. _

Jacob was suddenly in full control of his mind now and he was locking me out. I couldn't help but feel that there was a bond between us whether it would be stronger than what he felt for Bella was unclear. I suddenly found myself hoping that it was. Seeing myself through his eyes made me see he did feel differently about me. One thing was for sure, things were changing between all of us I just wasn't ready to face it yet.

_Enough with this hot and heavy, emotional crap. Whether you love her or not, me and Seth will always be by your side. Now Jake let's race two feet not four, I'm off to phase back. _

I focused on trying to remember where I left my spare outfits since my old clothes were in shreds now. When I made an escape with all of Rosalie's clothes I made sure to hide a few pairs around the forest just in case Blondie decided to go burn all the clothes. Just to spite me.

I found one of my make shift wardrobes in the end, phased back and pulled the gym shorts and tank top out of the tree trunk. I quickly got dressed and sat down under the tree waiting for Jake to get changed. I didn't have to wait long for him, he Jake walked out from behind his tree and looked at me funny, "What going on Leah?"

I tried to think of a way to answer him. But the more I thought about what was going on between us the more I realised that - I was falling for him.

I couldn't let myself be vulnerable like that so I decided to go with a simple answer, "It's complicated"

I didn't even look up to see his reaction, I hoped he would just let this go, shrug it off and focus on something else. I tried to act like nothing had happened,

"But to put it simply, were gonna race, now are we gonna do this or are you chicken?"

"I beat you last time didn't I. Don't think I've forgotten our little bet." He had a smirk on his face now he was being extremely smug about it and clearly enjoying this.

"That doesn't count…you don't seriously expect me to do that. I want a rematch."

"And miss you lick Rosalie – no chance"

Jacob had a determined look in his eyes. I had to change his mind. That was a suicide mission. Rosalie would kill me on sight let alone let me get near enough to lick her. Jake left me with no choice but to use the ultimate weapon at a girl's disposal…I turned on the puppy dog eyes,

"Pleeease Jacob"

I tilted my head to the side and added a pout. No one has ever said no to me after that. I looked deep into his eyes and could tell it was working. His eyes softened and his arms fell to his sides, he let out a sigh and said,

"Fine you can have your rematch. If you win you don't have to lick Rosalie"

"Yes! OK first person to the river wins. One…two…three"

* * *

**A/N:**I look forward to reading your reviews on this chapter in particular. I didn't have a beta look over this one and would really like some critique to see what needs improving, or made clearer. Once again thanks for the follows and your patience.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Thank you all forbeing so patient, I know this chapter is a little bit on the short side. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

This time I wasn't going to lose. There was no way Jake was faster than me. He was delusional to even think that. We were running through the forest, side by side, and Jake was desperately trying to win. "Give up."

"No way." Jake upped the pace, running that little bit faster taking the lead. I jumped over a few logs and stumbled.

Jake looked back and stuck his tongue out and kept running. I saw him getting away and dug in deep to catch up with him. The images of Rosalie ripping me limb from limb seemed to do the trick and fuelled me to run faster, what can I say, it was pretty good motivation. I was going to win this no matter what. As I caught up with him I nudged him as I ran past, making him lose his step just enough for me to take the lead.

When he lost his balance and almost ran into a tree, I guess he wasn't as good on two legs as he thought he was. I looked back and stuck my tongue out in response to his former taunt and burst out with a fit of giggles – something I've been doing that a lot of lately and I must admit I was enjoying it.

I could just about see the light as it reflected off the river. I was almost there. A quick glance back told me Jake was catching up and fast. I kept running full speed and didn't look back. I was going to win. The trees were starting to thin out and the river was right there. I could hear the trickling water as it ran over the rocks. I made it. I ran right up to the edge, any closer and I would have fallen in. I couldn't contain myself and started my victory dance. "I won I won I won…who's the winner?"

Jake just came out the trees, he looked a bit disappointed – I can't believe he actually thought he could win. He ran over and joined me at the river's edge, he stood there catching his breath, hunched over hands on his knees, while I was in full victory mode. I held my hand to my ear and asked again, "Oh Jake, who's the winner?"

"Fine, you are." He looked up at me, he was defeated and he knew it. I was having too much fun. "So who's the fastest then?" faining ignorance.

"You are Leah." He didn't sound very enthusiastic about it, but I didn't care, as long as I heard him say it I was happy.

"That's what I thought." I was being smug and arrogant, but I was too busy enjoying my victory with a massive grin on my face. I won and it felt great! There was no way Jake was taking away the one thing I was good at. I started jumping up and down. I wasn't done taunting Jake, so I continued

"Do you know what that makes you Jake?"

He sighed, but he humoured me anyway. "A loser."

"Yep." I turned around and pushed him. He fell backwards into the river and I watched as he struggled to stay dry, trying not to fall in. He was waving his arms about trying to stay upright, he looked so funny like a cartoon character. I started laughing at him until suddenly he reached out at me and grabbed my arm.

Next thing I knew I was underwater, I opened my eyes and they stung as I got see the rays of sunlight through the murky water. I struggled to find my footing and once I did, I quickly stood up, gasping for air. The water was above my waist and more at chest level. My hands went straight to my face as I tried to wipe away the water from my eyes and get my hair out of the way. I heard Jacob laughing, and looked up and saw him having the biggest belly laugh, it was unreal. I splashed him getting his hair wet and started laughing.

We kept splashing each other for what felt like hours, I was having so much fun I completely lost track of time.

"I'll get you for that one" Jake said playfully, just as he splashed me I dived underwater. When I resurfaced I ran my hands through my wet hair getting it out of my face, Jake started shaking his head like a wet dog, showering me with water.

"Hey! That's it – you're finished." Even as I yelled at him I had a smile on my face. I started running towards him through the river, in what felt like slow motion. I was in slapping distance when the pebbles beneath my feet moved and I fell forward. I reached out and grabbed onto Jake to stop myself from falling. I felt his hands on my waist as he tried to keep me upright.

My arms were wrapped around his neck and I could feel his warmth, his touched burned my skin. I pulled myself closer to him, and I was upright to the point where there was barely a gap between us.

I slowly looked up and was met by his eyes. The deeper into his eyes I gazed, the more I noticed the swirls of chocolate brown amongst the deep pools of onyx of his eye. In that one moment I was lost, struggling to find my way back to sanity and rational thought. It was like the world stood still and all I could think about was him...his eyes, his lips and his touch.

My heart started pounding, hammering against my chest. All of my nerve endings were like live wires in an instant. I was losing what little self control I had. Then a sharp pain struck me in my chest, my heart it began to burn…I couldn't do this.

* * *

**A/N: **hope you enjoyed it, but don't go too far. I'm about to post the next chapter in a few minutes, as a thank you for being so patient with me.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the race sequence. Here's the second installment of today. Once again thank you for the follows. Hope I don't disappoint.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The burn from the last time he rejected me was still fresh in my mind, I couldn't leave myself vulnerable like that again. I looked away from him and slowly pulled myself away from him, putting a gap between us.

Jake grabbed my wrists and gently put my hands back around his neck. He reached out and lifted up my chin, his warm touch burned against my skin. He leaned in, gently his lips pressed against mine and there was a surge of electricity. He pulled away and there was a tingle left behind from his kiss.

My hands found their way into his hair and I pulled him closer to me. I crushed my lips onto his, passionately kissing him. I just couldn't keep myself away from him. I wanted to be closer. His hands slid up my waist sending a shiver up my spine. My guard was completely down and my instincts began to take over.

I jumped and wrapped my legs around Jake's waist. I wasn't thinking, I couldn't think, the only thing running through my head was I want him and I want him now. I ran out of air and tried to breath but instead of air, my lungs filled with salt water. Apparently when I jumped him we fell backward.

We both surfaced and gasped for air. There was a gust of wind and I felt a little cold. Being in a freezing cold river didn't really help.

"We really should get out of the river." He had a broad smile across his face. I could hear his heartbeat and it was beating just as fast as mine. Getting that kind of reaction from him made me smile. I turned and grabbed Jake's hand. "I couldn't agree more."

We went to the river's edge. Jake jumped out first and held out his hand, I took his hand without hesitation and he helped me out. Even though I could have easily have gotten out on my own, I decided to accept his offer. Once Jake pulled me out of the river I placed my hands on his chest and reached up, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Why thank you Jake."

I couldn't go a few seconds without this urge to be near him, to be touching him.

"You're welcome Leah." He had sincerity in his voice, there was no sarcasm like usual. Something had changed between us and I felt it was for the better. The change felt permanent, I couldn't go back to the way it was. I didn't want to. The only thing I wanted was him.

The wet clothes on Jake clung to his body, his black shirt accentuated each ripple on his well toned stomach. I stood there in silence admiring his body then his arms obstructed my view – no wait they made it even better. He took off his shirt and I swear it was played out in slow motion. He was wet and dripping with water, there were droplets on his abs and they were perfect. My mouth fell open and I gawked at the perfection of his body. A fire burned deep inside me, but I reined it in.

When he finally took of his top, he ringed out the water and looked up at me. The way he looked at me was different. His gaze burned my skin as his eyes trailed up and down my body, and eventually stopped at my chest.

His expression changed; there was passion in his eyes. I was curious and looked down and realised my white shirt was also clinging to me and wasn't leaving much to the imagination. I quickly wrapped my arms across my chest and blushed so much that you could clearly see it, even against my russet skin tone.

I turned around and ran off and went to hide behind a tree. I quickly took off my top and rung out as much water as I could.

"No one told you that you could stare at my rack." My attempts to be scronful was pointless as myvoice cracked from sheer embarrassment. I quickly put my top back on and it was beginning to dry. "Don't think I didn't catch you looking." I peeked around the tree and he had a smirk on his face, I blushed even more.

Once most of the water was rung out of from my top I popped it back on, and my body heat did the rest of the drying off. Running hot did have its advantages. Now that it was no longer transparent I decided to show my face. My cheeks didn't burn as much, so I'm guessing they looked normal again. There I saw Jake leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face and I couldn't stay mad at him for long without thinking it through I threw myself at him. I closed the gap between us in a matter of seconds unable to bare the thought of any space being between him and me. I kissed him fiercely my heart still racing from before and I could feel his chest against mine. His heart rate accelerating faster and faster, a groan left his lips. I found his hands and placed them on my hips, and he pulled me even closer.

I pulled myself away just for a second. I grabbed his shirt and ripped it clean off him throwing the torn fabric over my shoulder. I trailed fiery kissed down his neck and just as I reached the crook of his neck I heard him howl.

"Easy wolf boy." I kept kissing him, my hands on his chest when he pushed me away.

"That wasn't me." There was concern in his voice and shock written all over his face. In that moment our minds were in sync.

"Seth!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I began to panic my heart was racing but for all the wrong reasons, Seth needed me. I started running back towards the house. The heat took over me, it ran down my spine and everything around me blurred and phased while I kept myself running, towards my little brother who needed me.

Jake was running beside me, the vampire smell hit me and the hairs on the back off my neck prickled up standing on end. I managed to hone in on Seth's mindand I could see through eyes as I ran. colours There were only blurry colours that I could see,nothing to tell me where he was or how much danger he was in, but something told me that onlybeing able to see blurry mixture of red, oranges and browns wasn't a good sign, suddenly I felt a pain shoot through my arm. But it wasn't mine it was Seth's pain – he needed me.

I had to get to him faster - I ran the fastest I had ever run. My focus switched back to the forest that lay ahead. The forest was just a blur of green now. The only thing I could see was the edge of the forest, the opening where I could smell his scent coming from. I had tunnel vision as all my focus was on getting to the forest edge.

I made my way back to the house two times faster than when we were racing. I made it there, while Jake was still far behind me.

I ran into the clearing and saw Emmett pinning Seth to the floor. Seth's face was buried in the autumn leaves, which would explain the odd image I was seeing. That big buffoon was crushing my little brother's arm. I ran up to him rammed right into him, knocking him off Seth.

A deep feral growl came my way. I looked back and it was Jake who had just made it out from the forest,

_"Leah what are you doing?" _He growled at me as he stared at the pile of vampire sprawled on the steps.

_He was about to crush Seth I don't care who he is. No one gets away with that. _I snapped at Jake.

I saw Emmett getting up from the corner of my eye, he was brushing off the dead leaves from his sky blue sweater. He must have had mud on his hands from the landing because his sweater was now smeared with streaks of the stuff. He looked down at the mess he made, "Alice is going to kill me when she sees this"

_'What did you do that for, we were just playing. You always have to ruin everything Leah'. _Seth was yelling at me - no way. I nearly had a heart attack thinking he was being attacked and he was being ungrateful.

I stomped back to the trees and phased back. I had some yelling to do and I wanted both to him to hear this. I calmed myself back down and slipped on some new clothes.

I ran up to Seth and started yelling.

"What the hell!" I reached out and slapped him,

"You howl and I stop what I'm doing and come running. I save you from a leech and you start yelling at me. Would you rather have me leave you by yourself so the bloodsucker could have ripped you apart limb from limb? All you have to do is ask and I won't bother next time."

Emmett was laughing to himself. I faced him and slapped him on the back of his head, his hand flew up to the point of impact and he started rubbing his head, "What d'ya do that for?", as he looked up at me with his sorry excuse for innocent eyes.

"You ever do anything like that again…I don't care if you're playing or really feel like ripping eachother apart, I won't hesitate to take your arm off...You have been warned!"

The front door flew open crashing against the wall. I snapped my head and saw Rosalie storming out the house coming full speed in my direction, her eyes were golden from her hunting trip but that didn't stop her from looking any less scary. She was furious.

"Don't ever touch my mate!" she almost screeched at me.

Jacob jumped in between me and Rosalie protecting me, blocking me from her reach. She swiped at him and knocked him out the way.

She did not just do that,

I ran towards her while her attention was on Jake's fall, tackling her to the ground,

"Yeah, well don't ever touch mine!"

Seth looked at me, his jaw dropped and he stared at me his mouth hanging open. Crap! My hands flew to my mouth. I can't believe I just said that out loud. Rosalie took my moment of distraction to her advantage and made her move. She recovered from my tackle and threw herself at me. The next thing I knew I was on the floor with Rosalie on top of me straddling me as I was trapped between her thighs of what can only be described as steel. My cheek burned when I realised she had just slapped me. I gasped as my hand flew to my cheek; after I got over the shock I took control.

I grabbed her wrists when shereached to choke me and rolled us over, I was on top now and she was not getting away with that – hell no! I slapped her twice as hard, knocking her head to the side a slight crack in her porcelain skin appeared. The impact of my hand against her granite skin left my hand feeling tingly and it burned. She snapped her head back at me and snarled.

"Oh man where's the jello when you need it…Someone get a camera this is just too good to miss!" I looked up and it was Emmett yelling towards the house, he was holding Jake back, "Dude are you crazy? There's no way I'm letting you break up this chick fight!"

I was on top of Rosalie, her hands were pinned to the ground, she wasn't going anywhere - not if I had anything to do with it. She was looking pissed, and I couldn't help myself. The little devil inside me couldn't pass up the opportunity to annoy her even more. I leaned in really close and licked her from her jawline all the way to her hair line.

She screamed, it was so high pitched I thought my ears were going to start bleeding.

I looked towards Jake, "There – you happy?"

He was in hysterics, laughing so much he was on the floor and could barely breath, Emmett looked at me with eyes wide open, "I can't believe you did that"

She flipped us over and she was on top of me. "I smell like a dog. I'm never going to get the smell off me!"

She went to slap me again, but this time I managed to grab her wrist, then I heard a familiar snap.

"Bella!"

I looked around and they were all gone leaving Jake, Seth and me alone in the clearing. Something told me I had some explaining to do.


	20. Chapter 20

** A/N: **I must admit that was one of my favourite chapters too. Glad you're all enjoying the budding romance/intimacy between them so far. Also to answer one of the reviews, yes that was the fetus snapping Bella's back. This chapters a goodie and was a joy to write...v

* * *

**Chapter 19**

I could hear all the vampires in the house fussing over Bella but I just tried to tune them out. Jacob walked up to me and stood by my side, the moment he came close I felt a surge of electricity, the same one I felt when he kissed me. I was drawn closer to him, the nearer I went the greater the charge grew between us.

I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. I had to communicate with them somehow. I had two options, I could phase but that meant they would hear everything I was thinking – not good when the thoughts running through my head weren't exactly PG-13 right now. Then there was the option of getting them to phase back. Then I realised there was option C, with them staying wolf form and me saying what I had to say uninterrupted - with the exception of a few howls on their part. I went with the last option.

Seth stood in front of me and stared at me with the most puzzled look across his wolfy face,

"What are looking so surprised for? You saw this coming"

Seth's eyes glazed over - I knew that look. The little cogs in his head were trying really hard to work out what I meant – which means he's thinking about what he saw in my head – No!

"Stop thinking Seth!" I yelled out so loud my throat hurt. I couldn't have Jake know how deep I was in, for all I know he might not feel as strongly.

Jake must have heard all the things running through Seth's mind, as he turned to look at me and I melted. His deep brown eyes were full of love and all the worry that I once had was gone. I was filled with hope that this would work out, that I may actually get my happy ending, maybe even have that dream that I couldn't get out of my head.

My heart fluttered and I couldn't take my eyes away from him. From the corner of my eye I saw Seth looking at me then back at Jake, he kept doing it and it was starting to bug me, it was distracting me from fully appreciating Jake,

"So get over it Seth…Jake can we go and talk a bit?"

I walked into the woods and Jake followed close behind me. It was getting late now, the sun had settled beyond the horizon, the sky was a darker shade of blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The only thing I could hear were my footsteps and the rustling of the leaves that were being crushed beneath my feet – wait. I looked back and Jacob was gone. I felt alone, where did he go?

Warm arms wrapped around my waist and I felt safe and secure. I closed my eyes and ran my hand along his muscular arms holding arms closer to me, never wanting him to let go. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the crook of my neck, my heart protested, it wasn't used to being needed this much for a while now.

I looked up and it wasn't Jake.

I gasped, this can't be happening. I wasn't met by Jacob it was – Sam.

"Come back Lee-lee" he whispered in my ear. I turned around his arms were still wrapped around my waist holding me close to him.

"What are you doing here?"

I was confused and didn't understand it. Why is he here? What does this mean? What about Emily?

"I miss you, come back" as he said that his lips crushed into mine. I was taken by surprise and was frozen in place unable to get my brain to tellmy body to move or pull back or protest against his grip.

I heard the rustle of a bush nearby,

"Leah?" his husky voice pierced through the forest and my gut wrenched.

I pulled myself away from Sam's grasp and saw that it was Jacob calling out to me. He must have disappeared so he could phase back, he stood there with a look on his face that shattered my heart.

"You never did get over Sam...You couldn't have that Alpha, so you came after me...Stay with him. Don't bother coming back!"

His angry words were like daggers each one slicing into my chest. His arms started shaking and his hands turned to fists. He turned his back on me and started walking away.

I tried to go after him but Sam grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me back into his embrace.

"Leah come back to us, we will outnumber them and end this. You can go back home. You don't belong with those leeches."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was completely speechless. He was toying with my emotions trying to get me to switch sides - How dare he?

I slapped him, his hand grasped his face and he looked at me shocked,

"I belong with Jacob!"

I stormed off and ran after Jake. I couldn't let him get away, I had to tell him how I felt, before I lost him forever. I searched for the musky smell that gave me goose bumps and quickly found his scent trail that pointing me in the right direction. I began to run his way. I wasn't looking at where I was going. I didn't have time for that I just followed his scent. He must be here somewhere.

I made my way through the forest pushing branches out of my way. I felt lost without him, the moonlight shone through the trees giving everything a pale white glow suddenly I was hit by a strong sense of déjà vu. I felt as if I had lived through this before – my dream.

I kept running because I knew I would find him - I just had to. Far away, in the distance, I could see his tall figure walking away from me. I ran after him calling his name, he didn't even look back, he just kept walking, I had to do it now, or risk losing him.

"Jacob…I love you!"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **I've been dying to get her to finally admit it to herself. She's now letting her wolf side take over.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I put my heart on the line and I hoped it paid off. Jake stopped dead in his tracks. His body was no longer trembling and his fists loosened just a touch but he still looked tense. He slightly turned his head to the side,

"Just…go away."

His words were said with no emotion. His jaw clenched he simply looked straight ahead and he started walking again.

His rejection stung and I couldn't move. He took a few steps forward and something inside me clicked, I had to do something.

I ran up to him and grabbed him by shoulder and spun him round to face me, his face was an emotionless a mask I'd seen many times on Sam. But his eyes told me a different story – pain. I put my hands on either side of his face, he tried to turn away and stare into the distance but I took control and made sure his eyes met mine. I needed his full attention.

"Jacob Black…I love _you._" I pulled him closer and kissed him, letting every ounce of my feelings for him flow through so he could understand what I felt for him.

Our lips moved in synchronisation, my fingers tangled themselves in his hair. He pulled away and stared into my eyes. I was breathless – both from the kiss and the look in his eyes. The pain that was once there in his eyes was gone now.

"I love you Leah Clearwater - I really do."

He loved me. He actually loved me. Those three words changed my world, and it was definitely for the better.

I didn't have to hold myself back anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. My lips parted and the second our tongues met I felt a spark, which sent my heart racing. We couldn't pull ourselves apart from each other. I didn't want to and neither did he.

Once we were able to pry each other apart we started talking. We sat beneath a tree and I rested my head on his chest, tracing my fingers around each bump on his perfectly toned abs looking at the stars above us. It was a bit odd that we knew each other all those years but didn't know each other at all. Jake always saw me as Seth's sister. When we were younger I would always be with Rachel, whether she was braiding my waist length hair or singing into hair brushes in front of the mirror. Seth would be the one who would follow Jake everywhere he went – I guess not much has changed between those two. But a lot has changed between me and Jake.

We lay there watching the stars that filled the sky, Jake whispered sweet nothings in my ear. The more we talked the more we realised that we were more alike than we though. We had always clashed before but we could never pin point why. Now it almost made sense the tension that was always between us. We talked about everything, family and how much we missed them, the pain of being apart from them. We even talked about the strange feelings that we started to feel for each other lately neither of us quite knowing when it actually happened, it was just there. In his safe arms I felt like I could stay here forever, but I knew it was getting late and Seth had been patrolling for ages. I went to get up.

"Where you going?" His husky voice made me want to stay and made me want him even more. I quickly placed a gentle kiss on his lips and jumped up, "I'm on patrol, remember?" I just couldn't leave him.

I bent down and kissed him again, Jake tried deepening the kiss and I couldn't resist him. After a while I found the strength to finally pull away.

"I need – to go" he kissed me in-between, interrupting my sentence. I could definitely get used to interruptions like that and it pained me to leave him there, but I really had to do it. I turned and walked away leaving him behind me. I didn't think I was capable of it and I was pretty proud of myself for managing it.

I walked off towards the Cullen house, just before the clearing I phased, and was flooded by Seth's thoughts. '_How could he think stuff like that about Leah? I mean, eww she's my sister. That's just wrong.'_

Suddenly I could see the image of me, standing there with my wet clothes, the way the clothes clung to my body revealing every curve of my figure. I realised that I really did look good even with the short hair I was forced to live with since the change. I had a great hour glass figure and suddenly I no longer felt that body conscious like I did before. It was strange that I had to see it from a boy's perspective to finally see it - wait that means I'm seeing Jake's memory.

_'Seth, you're okay with this right?'_

_'I dunno Leah. It's just weird seeing your best friend think of your sister the way he thinks of you.'_

_'But other than that your okay with it, right? You don't mind that me and Jake are a couple, do you?'_

It felt kind of weird calling ourselves that. But it was the only way I felt I could describe it and I felt so happy to finally find someone. Just thinking of him filled me with love and joy.

_'I think you just answered your own question Leah. Long as it makes you happy I don't mind. I hated seeing you sad.'_

There he goes being all dad on me again – even though dad's gone I still have a part of him with me, in Seth. Seth let out a huge yawn and shook his head to wake himself up again.

_'Seth go to sleep I'm taking over. Night little bro.'_

_'Night big sis.' H_e called out to me as he ran for the woods and found a tree to sleep under. I heard the shimmer and knew he was gone.

I was left alone with my thoughts. Each one revolving around Jake I felt so free finally letting my instinct take over and accepting the feelings that I had for him instead of fighting them. The memory of his eyes and the way he looked at me filled my mind and I never wanted to forget it. Patrol went by pretty quickly. I made sure to make my patrol thorough, Sam had managed to sneak up on us and I wasn't going to let that happen again. I knew our emotions made us weak and I wasn't going to let anything happen to Seth or Jake. So I took extra care when patrolling near the river, is was our weakest point and I didn't want to be the one to let the team down by missing something. Once I was certain the perimeter was secure I went my way back to base, back to the Cullens house. Nothing much had changed when it came to security there were no unfamiliar smells and no danger – for now.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. I've had a rather eventful weekend and was left without a laptop, but hoping this chapter makes up for the late update. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

It was early morning now and I was getting hungry, my stomach rumbled and I knew today was the changing of the guards, so to speak. Rosalie and Edward went hunting while Emmett stayed with Bella.

Jake was sitting under a tree at the edge of the clearing beneath the shade of darkness. He had been there all night, every once in a while I would catch him watching me as I patrolled the house. He was asleep now, so I quietly went past him and found a spot where I could phase. These days I was so calm that phasing back was simple. I didn't have all that bitterness inside me. I had no reason to be angry. We were two broken people who, together, made each other whole.

I phased and put on my cut off jeans and a tank top and quietly tip toed to his side, trying not to wake him. When Jacob slept he always had such an angelic look on his face, I almost couldn't bear to wake him. I leaned in closer and gently placed a kiss on his full lips.

When he didn't open his eyes I kissed his neck at the spot just under his ear. I knew he was awake but I kept going and trailed kisses all the way down to the crook of his neck. When I reached his shoulder, I gently sunk my teeth into his skin.

"Hey." he playfully whined.

"Good morning Jake…how did you sleep?" I was dying to know what caused that angelic expression.

"I had a really nice dream…there was this girl, stark naked in the woods, she had curves in all the right places, she seductively looked over her shoulder and motioned for me to come closer." He said seductively in my ear.

I slapped his arm, "That had better have been me, or you're in big trouble mister."

"Of course it was honey."

"Good, that's what I wanna hear. You're turn to be on patrol now, I need to get something to eat, I'll bring you something too."

I quickly pecked him on the cheek and went to go get Seth, who was sleeping under what was now his regular spot. I went up to him and nudged his arm. "Wake up!"

He started rubbing his eyes and was yawning, his mouth making big o's, he opened one of his eyes and started glaring at me. "What do _you_ want?"

"Breakfast."

That was all it took to get his complete attention. He jumped off and ran towards the Cullen house. He ran through the door and was out of sight. I went to follow him, when Alice and Jasper came out of the door.

Alice had her fingers rubbing her temples, she looked in pain. I went up to them and just as I was about to say 'hi' was when I saw Jake on patrol, taking his top off as he want behind a tree to phase as he ran past me and I was surrounded by his scent. My body was instantly covered in goose bumps, just thinking about him. I closed my eyes to fully take it all in. My heart started racing and the only thing I wanted to do, was go after him and wrap myself up in his big strong arms, surround myself in his musky smell and immerse myself in all that was Jacob Black.

I opened my eyes and saw Jasper trailing kissed up Alice's neck and burying his face in her hair - this was awkward. Then he kissed her with such passion I had to cover my eyes. Unsure of what to do I felt like I was intruding on a private moment, so I tried to make my way into the house and give them a bit of privacy.

"I don't know what came over me I suddenly was overcome by the urge to…" Jasper trailed off and shook his head. "I do apologise for my actions and for making you feel awkward Leah." There was the most sincere look on his face and I accepted his apology.

"I heard Emmett singing 'puppy love' all day, but I thought he was just being an idiot, but it's true, I mean look at you you're practically glowing, you really do love Jacob." Alice was jumping up and down, clapping her hands. I didn't have to answer her, I'm pretty sure she could tell by the look on my face. I was so deeply in love with Jake it was unreal.

I quickly said yes and ran into the house. I went into the kitchen and found Esme and Seth sitting on the kitchen stools around the kitchen island. Seth was scoffing down what looked like a full English breakfast. I sat down and joined them.

"Esme thank you for the breakfast, it was lovely." It amazed me how she could cook her food to perfection without having even tasted it.

"It's okay sweetheart. Anytime" She grabbed the plates and went to the basin to wash them clean.

"Yeah, thanks for the meal mama E", Seth was smiling ear to ear and was beaming. He was one happy wolf boy with a belly full of food and a mother figure to who he's warmed up to probably as much as I have.

"Esme, is it OK if I have a bath?" I felt kind of weird asking her such a big favor, but I hadn't bathed in days.

"Of course you can Leah, you'll have to go to Rosalie's on-suite though. It has the only bath, everyone else has prefers a shower…I'm pretty sure you know already know where that is."

There was a smile building in the corner of her lips and I got the sense that she wasn't against my decision to ruin Blondie's room. I thanked her and ran upstairs.

I found the room with ease and started filling the bath with hot water and poured in some bath stuff and it filled with bubbles, the smell was absolutely heavenly. I took off all of my clothes and let them fall to the floor I couldn't wait to climb in.

It felt amazing being surrounded by all the bubbles, I was feeling so comfortable that it was like the bubbles were lifting me and I let myself float. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

I was disrupted by someone storming in through the door.

"Oh Rose…room in that bathtub for two?"

* * *

P.s I'm at 99 reviews I hope the next review is a goody.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Emmett walked into the bathroom and I screamed. I have no idea when he took his top off, but he was standing in the doorway completely topless. He was grabbing onto the door frame and the muscles on his arms were bulging. He just stood there staring at me with his mouth open.

It took me a second to work out where I was and what was happening. Suddenly realisation hit me and clocked on that I was still in the bath tub in Rosalie's on suite. Looking down I saw that most of the bubbles were gone, leaving me quite literally on show. Wrapping my arms around my chest I my grip on the edge of the bath tub and slid into the bathtub becoming completely submerged and choking on bath water. Once I managed to get my head above water I gasped for breath and screamed again –this was unbelievably embarrassing.

There was a large crashing sound. I looked up and saw Emmett on the floor and Jake standing in his place, his eyes darted from Emmett on the floor to me in the tub - stark naked - and then back at me.

"What happened? Did he do anything to you Leah?" He sounded furious.

Emmett quickly jumped up, the shock of seeing me naked was replaced with fury, and he went up to Jake and pushed him. "What the hell was that for?"

They both stood there glaring at each other, Jake started shaking violently and I knew nothing good would come out of this, "What the hell are you doing checking out my girlfriend in the bath tub?"

"Ooo looks like someone's possessive"

"I should rip you apart" Jake said through clenched teeth.

"Bring it on pup." Their bodies tensed up and I knew an attacking stance if I ever saw one. Both of them stood just a few steps apart and were about to lunge at each other. I couldn't let Jake get hurt. I jumped out the bath and stood between them my arms outstretched pushing them apart, "Stop it, both of you!"

Sudden realization hit me – Crap I'm naked!

I ran behind Jake and clung to him, shielding myself from their body. I buried my face in his shoulder, all the blood rushed to my face and I was blushing the burning in my face was now spreading through my body.

My breathing was ragged and I was starting to hyperventilate, this was insanely humiliating and I couldn't believe it was happening. Grabbing Jake's shoulders I peaked over him and was on tip toes so I could see Emmett. "Could you please pass me my clothes?" I pointed in the direction of neat pile I had left by the tub.

Jake tried to look over his shoulder and I poked him in the back. "Eyes forward mister."

Emmett handed bent down to pick up my clothes and as he didI noticed he had a smirk on his face. "You look better without them on."

There was a growl building up in Jake's chest I could feel it rumbling inside him – and to be honest I felt the same way. I wanted to rip off a piece of him, hide it somewhere and watch him as he would try to find it. Jake tried to pull away from me but I held him back. I was going to deal with this.

"You ever - make a comment like that about me again. I will gladly rip off your genitalia and feed it to some hungry banshees."

I let out a devilish smile and watched as the smirk was wiped clean off his face. I grabbed Jake's arm once I was fully clothed and walked out of the bathroom standing tall. As we walked down the stairs Jasper was walking up, with Alice close behind him. His eyes were now a rich gold, but he had a pained expression on his face.

"It's even worse with the two of you here…I swear It's just too much"

"Sorry Jasper, we'll try and tone it down a bit. Bye." Jasper and Alice were making their way up the stairs holding hands as they did, and I realised me and Jake were their mirror image, walking down the stairs holding hands, and at that moment as we passed by eachother I looked back at Jake and was overcome by the feeling that we really were a couple. He was perfect for me, he fixed me when I was broken and now were a pair. Jasper winced. "Sorry," I whispered.

I held Jake's hand and we went outside. I stopped on the porch and turned to him capturing his full lips.. Then I remembered, "Have you eaten yet?"

"I was enjoying that," and he sighed, "And no I haven't eaten…which reminds me I need to put Seth on patrol."

How long was I in the bath for? I hadn't realised the water get cold, but then again I wouldn't have with my body temp. I guess I must have fallen asleep – the power a nice hot bath has over me still amazed me.

We found Seth and told him to go patrol, he happened to be in the Cullens garage admiring all the motor vehicles the Cullens had. There were convertibles, 4x4s and a motorbike too. The walls were filled with tools, each one in its place and not a single nut or bolt lying around. Once Seth left to phase it was just me and Jacob in the kitchen, Esme went to go check on Bella to see if the drips she was on needed replacing.

I decided I would make Jake something to eat so Esme could go spend time with her family and not wanting to be a strain on her. I rummaged through the cupboards and all the ingredients in the pantry and fridge and decided to make spaghetti and meatballs.

While I cooked we began talking about anything and everything. We talked about things we missed about being well – normal, how the change happened and all the things that had changed for the better,worse and we wished we could change.

"I remember it was a Friday night when it happened. I was getting ready to go out. I was running late and as I was putting on my mascara I dropped it and it all went on my dress leaving a black mark. I freaked out – next thing I know I'm covered in fur…the worst bit was breaking my charm bracelet dad gave me when I was little. It was really simple, just a silver charm bracelet with a heart with Leah engraved on it. And on the back it said 'my special girl always and forever' When I finally managed to phase back, I never did find it."

Talking about this brought up old memories and tears ran down my cheeks and I knew there was only one thing I would change if I could, the one thing I wanted back more than anything.

"I just wish I could have my dad back, I miss him every day. I have Seth, but it's not the same."

Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder, he hugged me tight and whispered in my ear, "It will be okay. I know it's not much but I'm here for you - always."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Wrapped in his warm arms I felt safe and whole. There was nowhere else in the world I would rather be. I knew what I wanted – I wanted him.

"Jake, do you want meet up later tonight? Just you and me?"

I turned around and he pulled me closer to his body. I looked up into his deep chocolate brown eye; there was a strand of hair in front of his face. I reached up and started twirling his hair around my finger. I went up on tip toes and whispered seductively in his ear, "You never know where the night could take us."

The look on his face was priceless. His eyes were hungry and I knew his answer was yes. His hands glided up my waist, sending an involuntary shiver up my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, it was full of passion and I could feel his heart beating faster and faster against my chest.

Jake's hands slid back down my waist down to my thighs. He suddenly picked me up and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, he put me down on the counter. His breath was ragged and he trailed fiery kisses down my neck. I moaned from pure pleasure.

"Eww!"

My head snapped up and my eyes met with Seth's. His eyes were open so wide I was afraid they might fall out of their sockets. His hands flew up to his face covering his eyes.

"Someone please gouge out my eyes I don't wanna see anymore."

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I was furious, he had to interrupt me when thing were getting good. The look on Jake's face gave me the impression he was feeling the same way.

I leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. "We'll finish this by the waterfall tonight at midnight, right after I'm off from patrol" I spoke quietly so that Seth wouldn't hear.

"What do you want?" I looked up and shot daggers at Seth who still had his eyes closed, his face scrunched up in disgust, making his cute button nose that much more prominent.

"It's your turn on patrol…Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No you can't, because Jacob is butt naked lying on the counter top." My voice was rife with sarcasm …well that's what you get when you ask a stupid question.

I gave Jacob a quick kiss and walked out the kitchen.

I went into the forest and rummaged through my makeshift closets until I found the outfit I was looking for. I remember keeping a honey coloured silk top with the cutest shirt ever. I remember seeing them on the hanger and couldn't bear to ruin them. I neatly folded them and left them under the tree for later tonight.

I phased and started patrol. I heard a motorbike revving its engine, and then I saw it pull out from the garage with Jake on top. Where was he going?

I saw Seth sitting on the porch eating a massive - sandwich, he met my gaze. I had the most puzzled look on my face and he guessed what I wanted to ask.

"Don't look at me…He said something about a bracelet or was it chocolate, I dunno wasn't really listening." He shrugged and continued to wolf down the sandwich.

I continued my patrol and the only thing on my mind was Jake. I know the time we spent together wasn't very long, but we felt so close, it almost felt too good to be true. I always thought he loved Bella more than he could ever love me, but this time we spent together as wolves, as a pack, this bond that grew ever greater between us, that was all real.

He was the Alpha and I was his mate. Two people who were genetically perfect for each other brought together by fate  
.

I felt so lucky to find my pairing, that fate gave Sam Emily so that I could have Jacob the true Alpha. It made sense really. I was the She wolf and he was the Alpha. When the pack members first started imprinting we were told it was fate choosing us the perfect pairs to make the Wolf gene strong, so that we could carry out heritage, and the spirit warriors within us to the next generation. Old Quil had told the pack boys that our pairings was said to make us better protectors of the tribe and eventually bring stronger spirit warriors to the world to take our places. Me and Jake, was beginning to make sense now that I thought about it.

I hadn't realised the time. When I looked up it was a full moon and it looked breathtaking. I quickly found Seth and we swapped places, leaving him on patrol. Rushed through the forest to find my outfit and put it on I didn't phase, I decided to walk to the waterfall and wait for Jacob there. I didn't want to get my clothes dirty; tonight was going to be perfect.

I walked through the forest taking in the glow that everything around me had and got to the clearing near the waterfall. The sound of the waterfall filled the air and the spray from the water crashing into the rocks below left a mist that gave the forest a mystical feel like anything could happen. I sat on a boulder that was just out of reach of the waterfall spray and situated in a prime location of the waterfall and curtain of trees. I sat there and waited.

Playing with my fingers in my lap, the more I waited the more anxious I got but luckily I didn't have to wait too long. I heard the crackle of dirt under his feet as he approached. I could hear his familiar heartbeat just as he walked into the clearing. I ran towards him wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him, but something was felt wrong. I pulled myself away trying to work out why it didn't feel like before. He was tense it was clear in his body and once I moved back far enough to see his face I saw it. The look on his face.

No.

I've seen that look before, and it broke my heart, shattered it to a thousand pieces. I started backing away from him.

"No…no…no." I kept shaking my head, this can't be happening, not again.

I felt numb inside. Jake walked towards me with his arm outstretched. He tried apologizing, but I couldn't bear to look at him. "I'm so sorry Leah, I can't help it. I never wanted this to happen but it just happened…"

I backed into a tree and I felt weak, my legs just stopped working and I fell to the ground.

He imprinted.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I opened my eyes and I was alone in the forest. I didn't know where he went, but clearly he has just left me there in the forest, taken away no doubt by the imprint who now owned him. For the first time in a long time I felt cold, my clothes were soaked through drenched in mud that now caked my face; I looked up at the sky and it was as if the heavens had ripped open and the rain came pouring down on me.

For a while I lay there, staring at the raindrops battering down on me, not even bothering to flinch when some of them caught my eye. Somehow I brought myself to get up and I just started walking. Aimlessly I walked around the forest. I felt like I had lost my centre and the tie that kept me connected to the world. The bond between him and me was gone now and I didn't know where to go or who to turn to. I just let my legs take me wherever it was I was meant to go.

I was alone again. All my dreams were shattered the minute I saw that look in his eyes. The vacant look of a person that doesn't see what was once there, but looks at you as if you're not quite there, just looking straight through you. I was broken beyond repair that much I was sure about. I was alone...again.

I couldn't understand why fate was so cruel as to do this to me again. I really thought he was – the one. Something about him made me feel it was real. My whole being was sure it was him. My instincts were taking me to him, so strong I left everyone behind and kept me bound to him, but I guess I'm just destined to be tortured. Fate was playing a cruel joke on me, just watching as it set me up to fall again. Each time tricking me into thinking it was all real, letting me fall in love only to rip it away from me.

My chest felt empty. There was a gaping hole left where it once beat so happily. The tears streamed down my face. Leaving trail of salt I was too defeated to wipe away. I was in a daze and everything started spinning.

I don't know what it was that brought me to the house or how I had made it there in the first place, but there I was, standing on the porch drenched in rain and tears collapsed on the floor. Suddenly the numbness was fading. I was starting to feel again, the pain crept up on me and I tried desperately to cling onto the numbness, but the more I tried the more it escaped me. I felt the burning, the ragged edges of the hole that freshly torn inside me began to sizzled and singe.

Someone walked out of the house and without thinking about it, I wrapped my arms around them and all the emotions I held inside came pouring out. I clung onto them and buried my face in the crook of their neck. I could smell citrus flowers and I knew it was Rosalie. There was a part of me that hated looking weak around her, but right now I just needed someone – anyone.

She just stood there as the tears quickly soaked through her clothes. She gently stroked my head and whispered to me, but I couldn't hear her. The only thing I could hear was his voice over and over again in my head, _'I'm so sorry Leah, I can't help it. I never wanted this to happen but it just happened…' _

I cried until there were no tears left to shed. Everything was a blur. Sounds seemed to blend together as time slowed down, and it felt like I was stuck in this state for what seemed like forever. I must have cried myself to sleep, because I was having a nightmare.

I was in the forest, running. I was searching for something, someone. But there was something inside telling me that it wasn't there anymore. I kept searching for it. Then realisation hit. I was alone – there really was nothing there. The forest started spinning around me. Then it all went black.

I shot up and regretted it, I grabbed my head. The pain was overwhelming. Then I noticed I was in a bed. I looked around and recognised the room. The door opened and it was Rosalie.

"Is it okay if I come in?"

I must be in shock or asleep – she was being nice to me. I was speechless, I only managed a nod. She came and sat beside me in the bed. She had a tray with what looked like chicken soup. The smell was heavenly. I was hungry and my stomach growled, as if on command.

"Here…" She handed me the plate and looked at me with complete sincerity. "I know how you feel. I was heartbroken once. Left in the snow wishing death would come and take me, take away the pain. It doesn't have to be that way…I found Emmett and I'm sure there's someone out there for you too – you just haven't crossed paths yet."

I shook my head, I couldn't agree with her. It was hard to think I could find someone after this. I couldn't leave myself open to this pain again. That's when I decided I could never let anyone in, my resolve was final. I would build it up brick by brick keeping myself safe. I couldn't survive another heartbreak - not that there was a heart left to break.

I finished the soup and she left me to rest. Lying there I had time to think and the more I thought the more my mind went to Jacob. My chest was on fire, the flames scorched me and it physically hurt. My throat threatened to close up as I choked on just his name, which threatened to turn me into ashes.

I didn't want to feel anymore. I begged for the numbness to come back, but I didn't work. I looked out the window and saw Seth patrolling. I jumped and phased before I hit the ground.

_"I'm patrolling now so leave!"_

My words were laced with fury.

He was hesitant but did as he was told.

I let my instincts take over and focused on being a wolf.

Nothing else mattered, I cleared my head of all thoughts and just let my sight, my sense of smell and the sounds guide me. I kept running until I was so tired I collapsed under a tree.

* * *

**A/N:** A Part of me hates doing this to her and having her be heart broken all over again, but Fate can be cruel.

**P.s.** Just wanted to clarify, Leah and Jacob never imprinted. The bond they felt between them was a wolf thing. It was a female wolf being drawn to the Alpha male, to ensure the survival of her young. But this Alpha is destined for another. That's why I believe that Leah was so attracted to Sam, because she thought he was Alpha, but when Jake took back his birth right as true Alpha, Leah's bonded with him.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** This one is quite a short one just to wrap a few things up so it will be a double update...make sure to stick around for Chapter 27.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

I woke up that morning and my body was exhausted and felt borderline numb and borderline on fire as my muscles began to burn. My body was on the precipice, where it could go either way. I begged for numb but was burdened with fire. The sun was shining but it didn't fill me with warmth. Everything was wrong. I slowly got up and trudged around the forest searching for something. I didn't know what it was but something was missing and I had to find it. I was deep in the forest now and this smell caught my attention, it sent my heart racing. I followed the sweet smell until I found the source.

I found it…it was right there on the ground. I went up to it and picked it up. The smell coming off it was heavenly and for a split second I felt whole again. I quickly put my arms through the sleeves and savoured each breath as the smell poured over me.

I fell to the ground and huddled into a ball. I grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and buried my nose in it. I wanted him. I need him and couldn't bear to let him go. Tears escaped me and ran down my face and I was finding it hard to breathe. My vision blurred and everything around me starting spinning, and as I slowly faded into unconsciousness the cold spread through my extremities replacing the warmth that once came from Jake.

The sound of a wolf howling dragged me out of my serene state of numbness, pulling me out of the safe place where I didn't feel pain. I felt groggy and didn't want to move.

I let go of the collar of the T-shirt I was clinging to. The smell was gone and I felt empty again. I grabbed the T-shirt I had spent the night clinging to and threw it away. Another howl tore through the forest. I couldn't risk phasing - I wasn't having anyone in my head, so I got up and I forced my legs to move, to take me to the place I hated most. The howls were getting more frequent and from the sound of it he was getting impatient,

"For crying out loud I'm coming now SHUT UP!" I yelled as loud as I could. I was angry both at however was being an impatient creep and at myself.

I heard the faint sound of a shimmer and whoever it was had phased back. I was on the edge of the clearing now. The smell of leeches filled the air. I willed my feet to take me closer,

"Leah why didn't you phase when I called you?" He sounded angry and his arms were folded across his chest.

His harsh words stopped me in my track. I never thought it would hurt this much I'd been through this all before but it still stung. Why should I care if he's angry with me?

"Just say what you want so I can go Jacob" I snapped at him.

"You're on patrol…I can't believe you're making me late, I was meant to meet Lizzie 5 minutes ago"

I wanted to turn and run in the other direction. Go as far as my legs would take me, to leave this place and never return I wasn't going to stand here and take this crap from his. There wasn't a chance in hell I was going to stick around and be ambushed by his swooning and cooing about his new and shiny imprint.

"Do whatever the hell you like…I'm leaving"

The fire that burned inside of me engulfing me in flames and it shot up my spine. I didn't even have time to tremble before I exploded. I turn around and started running, the only thing going through my head was _I can't stay here. _I knew it was over between us, but hearing her name just put the final nail in the coffin.

'Leah!' 'Where are you going?' 'Come back' Seth kept calling for me but it didn't register with me. I kept running.

I was a few miles away from the house now. But I couldn't go any further. The further I ran the tighter the ropes pulled on me. I was tied to that house and I couldn't leave. The burning inside my chest pained me and I needed to escape this nightmare. But I couldn't break free. I pushed myself forward but it didn't work. I suddenly came to a stop. It was as if I had run into a shield. I fell to the ground. I got up and tried again, I ran forward and was yanked back every time. I felt just like a dog on a leash, like I was at the end of my tether and this was as far as I could go.

Frustration took over me. I relentlessly tried again and again. My determination didn't falter but eventually my body did. I down broke into tears, why couldn't I just go? Why did I have to be tortured like this? Maybe this was my punishment. I was paying retribution for all the times I was snarky, for all the times I was a self-centred creep.

_'Leah please come back'_ Seth pleaded,

My mind filled with images of the last time I left. I could see myself that night getting ready or battle and like a fool following Jacob only to leave my little brother alone. Seth was making it pretty clear the hurt he felt when he saw me running into the forest and disappearing among the trees. I knew I couldn't do that to him. So I had to turn back for my brother sake.

_'Seth I promise I will never leave you again…even if it kills me'_

* * *

**A/N:** Just in case any you were wondering who Lizzie was, I got her character from the time Jake was trying to get over Bella and got in the car and drove and he saw a girl and kept thinking why couldn't I imprint on someone like that instead. If I remember correctly her name was Lizzie. Don't hate me for not making this a Leah-Jacob pairing. All I can say is stay tuned to see where the story goes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Days went by. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I didn't feel anything. Even breathing was becoming a daunting task, and was harder with each breath I took fuelling the fire that burned me from the inside out. The longer I stayed here the more could feel myself rotting away, the more I died inside. Sitting on the ground I couldn't help but think…why me?

Why has all this happened? What could I have possibly done to deserve this? Here I was, sitting in wolf form, covered in mud, and guarding someone who deserves everything coming to her. She had to go fall in love with a leech. It's her fault she's pregnant. All sympathy I once had for her was now gone. I hated her for bringing me here. I hated her to getting me trapped in this nightmare.

I glared at the house. I hate this place, everything about it reminded me of…of…the pain in chest grew stronger –stop thinking about him Leah, I reminded myself.

My gaze was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, it was weird that my hatred for her kept drawing me in – every day I stayed here the more I glared at her through the window – stupid leech lover!

_"Don't call her that"_

I forgot Seth was listening.

_"Shut up and get out my head runt!" _That always shuts him up.

I know I can't blame her for keeping me here but right now the bitterness was the only thing keeping me going, without it I would be on the floor begging death to come take me.

There was the faint sound of a twig breaking behind me.

_"Leave me alone Seth"_, a growl building up in my throat.

I was ready to bite his ear off or something. Why won't he leave me alone? As I spun around I saw Bella looking at me, her eyes had a glimmer of fear.

I felt a lump at the bottom of my stomach for scaring her. How can I say sorry without words? This wolf thing can be really annoying. I bowed my head down in hopes that I would look less menacing. Her expression relaxed a bit – good it's working.

"I brought you some clean clothes and Esme made some food if you feel hungry at all, you haven't come round the house in a while and we were worried."

She really did look concerned, a little smile broke from the corner of her lips, and I couldn't help but smile back.

_"Seth you're on patrol I'm phasing back." _

I turned and walked towards a patch with thicker trees. I hope she doesn't think I hated her offer and walked away.

Okay you can do this Leah, calm thoughts just breathe in – out – in – out. I heard the familiar ripping sound.

"Yes!" Oh crap I just said that out loud, she probably thinks I've finally snapped and gone nuts.

I popped my head round the tree and there she stood waiting for me, her hand resting on the bump as she hummed to the baby. A strange warm feeling ran through me.

I put on my tracksuit bottoms and the blue tank top – well it used to be blue, now it resembles a camouflage army top. I didn't care about what I looked like, there was no point anymore. I walked over to her and she looked at me, while I stared at the floor.

"Thank you Bella for the clothes."

I couldn't look her in the eyes. I felt a bit bad for being irrationally horrible to her. I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole. Suddenly her hand was on my shoulder, a shock went through me. I snapped my head up to look and saw her clutch her hand to her stomach with a look of sheer surprise on her face.

"He kicked…he just kicked me." I looked down at her tummy with complete awe. I'd always wanted children and now there was a very high chance it was never going to happen. The bitterness and the pain subsided for a short moment and the words escaped my mouth.

"Can I?" I reached out towards her gigantic tummy and it was warm, which is odd because most people feel cold to me ever since the stupid wolf thing. Okay, this is kind of awkward. I instantly regretting getting close like this.

"Did you feel that?"

A pulse ran through my arm and my mouth hung open, this is just amazing, it moved, I mean he moved – wait, "How do you know it's a boy?"

Bella looked at me her brown eyes seemed different they weren't dull, but like they almost sparkling. I don't know what they were giving her but she looked alot better than the last time I saw her in the house

"I just know" he voice was soft and full of complete conviction. I guess she had her instincts too.

"Bella…Bella?" I heard being called from inside the house. It was Edward. Bella started walking away I called out behind her,

"Thank you!" I began to fold the clothes she gave me and tied them to a tree so they wouldn't get dirty, and as folded them I could smell this sweet smell not like leech sweet, but nice sweet. Bella doesn't normally smell this good - does she? I shrugged it off I guess I never noticed it before.

* * *

**A/N**: This a little of me bringing out my broody side I guess. Something about baby bumps is just so magic and awe worthy. hope you enjoyed the double update and I love reading all your reviews. Thank you all for the favourites and sticking around to see where the story goes.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Thank you for all the comments and critiques you've given for the latest chapter. I am trying to take as much of it as I can on board. I also felt I should clarify that this is my first fan fic that I wrote 3 years ago but never uploaded. I want to use the critiques and reviews to help me make The Unexpectedbettern and to help me in writing better fan fics, so thank you all for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

I looked through the glass wall and saw Bella and Edward, there was something about them together that was different. The tension before wasn't there anymore, there was a different dynamic and I realised it was Edward. For the last few week I had been here, he was always pacing. Always just out of range, never near her never standing by the side of his mate like the other vampires were with theirs. I guess that must have been affecting Bella too because it was as if she was glowing. They were sitting on the sofa, clearly having a romantic almost picturesque moment, Edward had her wrapped in an embrace breathing in her scent and he an only pulled away enough to start talking to the bump cooing at the thing baby growing up inside it. Suddenly I found myself sitting back and reminiscing about the life I wanted but always felt just out of my reach ...a pain shot through my chest and I had to look away.

Suddenly there was the familiar snap that even I recognised all too well and, it caught my attention because it was a lot louder than the usual ones. Looking back again at what was the happy couple I saw how even as she clutched her hands to her sides with a look of agony she tried to hide – but failed miserably – she still glowed, still seemed completely happy.

Happiness, something that was always dangled in front of me always slipped away. The recent events put a fear in me. I was in a state of no change, now hope that I would find my soul mate was fleeting, being overlooked twice for an imprint has that affect on you. I clearly was the perfect for him and yet I was once again over looked. And now I'm nothing to him, it's as if nothing ever happened, as if I don't exist. Something must be wrong with me and I would never find an imprint.

Without an imprint I would always be protecting the tribe, always be a wolf and forced to live an eternity alone.

I shook my head and phased to do another lap around the perimeter. The trees blurred into a serene green wall around me. Nothing compared to this feeling. Even the dirt under my feet – well paws – just added to the feeling of freedom. Being a wolf and running was the escape I had from this existence I was forced into.

Running around the perimeter of the Cullen house there was never any wildlife, they knew to keep their distance. I only wished I could do the same. The sun had just set and the moon looked amazing. I had to stop and stare, the only thing that could have made this moment any better would have been someone to share it with, I wish Jake was – no don't go there - I shook my head desperately trying to get the images if him out of my mind. His dark piercing eyes, that one strand of his scruffy hair that no matter how hard he tried always ended up in his eyes,

NO! Get out Get Out GET OUT!

'_Are you OK?' _Seth sounded worried but I didn't care.

_'Seth please...Leave me _alone' The words came out througha clenched jaw, I was trying really hard not to take this out on Seth. He didn't have to be trapped in hell with me.

I started aimlessly running through the forest, trying to get him out my head. Why should I still care for him? He left me for…Lizzie. He doesn't love me anymore.

I looked around, I hadn't realised I was practically on the doorstep of the Cullen house until I was hit by the smell of all of them, the sudden intensity took me by surprise. That reek - I could only just about get used to Esme, but all of them at once I just couldn't deal with, I don't know how Seth can bear to be around that.

Everything inside me told me to run back to the edge of the perimeter, but there was something else, I felt a pulling inside me that made me to want to stay. I realised the feeling was coming from inside the house. At first I thought maybe it was the left over bond I had with Jake that kept me here, but he wasn't in the house, he was with his imprint.

My only theory was I was tied here until my responsibility to protect was over. That maybe I wasn't strong enough to break away from the pack and had to stay with Seth and Jacob. After all I was just a beta, nothing special I couldn't make my own pack or break away from this one. Days went by I realised that the pull, those strings grew stronger; whatever connection that was there was for Jake was long gone. I hoped that maybe once this issue was resolved I might be relieved of my responsibility to protect the leeches that maybe I would be freed from the chains that binded me here.

I followed the bond and focus on it trying to figure out why I had to stay here. I saw the Cullens gathered in the kitchen in their pairs with a cooler which was clearly labelled as blood bank supplies. Carlisle took one of the bags and emptied it into a plastic cup and placed a lit with a straw. Put it on a tray and made his way to the living room. I tried to focus on what was keeping me here but it wasn't here. It was on the other side of the house. I quickly followed the pull and found myself by the glass wall that faced the riverbed. Keeping my distance I looked in through the glass window and saw Bella sitting on the white sofa with Edward. They both sat there. I focused on this ropes that binded me to this house hoping that if I could work out where it came from, why it was here that maybe I might be able to break free.

Suddenly my heart skipped a beat then started pummelling against my chest it was faster than normal, so hard that it hurt. Edward turned away from Bella and looked me straight in the eye. My breath caught in my throat as I pinpointed what was keeping me here.

He must have heard my heartbeat rise. He stared at me looking confused, his golden eyes piercing through to my soul with a questioning look. All the blood rushed to my face,

_"NO!"_ A howl escaped my lips and next thing I know I'm bolting for the forest looking for an escape. I have to get away from here.

_"Seth change back" _I can't let him hear me,

_"But I'm meant to be on pat-"_ I cut him off

"Phase back now!"

"Bu-" "Do it now or I'll rip you apart myself!"

Images of Edward rushed through my mind – his topaz eyes, this odd feeling went pulsing through me

"what the…?" The question popped in Seth's head.

"NOW!" I screamed in my head. A growl tore through my chest…and he was gone.

What the hell am I thinking it doesn't make sense, this can't be right…it's Edward that's so wrong…this can't be right. I mean it's Edward he's married and having a kid…this isn't right! Not to mention he's a bloodsucking vampire. How can that even be possible.

No…noo buts that's not how an imprint feels…is it?

My mind went in circles. I leaped over the river and kept running. The wind whipping against my face, why am I not feeling the freedom? I feel wrong, like I'm going in the wrong direction. It can't be him…All I could see was that moment with Edward sitting beside Bella on the sofa, I felt it again that deep pull inside my chest pulling me back, pulling me back toward the big house.

I skidded and stopped dead in my tracks. I need to go back. My head began to hurt I wanted to keep running but that feeling kept pulling me to the house. Torn between what my head said and what my instincts said I turned around and starting running back. The closer I got the stronger the pull, the steel cords that lashed me to the house began to slack. Slowly as I got closer I felt warmth, it was getting easier to breathe. I jumped over the river and as I landed I began my search for the tree with my new clothes. I quickly put on the jeans and as I put my arm through the button down top I was hit by a cold breeze and saw the goose bumps form on my arm...not good. I ran to the porch sensing something wasn't right.

Just as I reached the porch there was an unknown smell. My muscles tightened and my whole body was on high alert my instincts took over. The smell hit me like a bus. Something was wrong here. I heard a growl and swung open the door knocking it right off its hinges. The smell of metallic blood was overwhelming and once I scanned the room I saw a tall figure I had memorized and knew well. It was Jacob glaring towards the couch, he was ready to attack.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Jacob was crouched down and ready to attack. I followed his gaze and was greeted with these eyes…big green eyes.

Everything around me was out of focus it was all a blur, the only thing that was clear in the world were his eyes that stared back and me with a look that gave me the impression that he felt it too. I finally found my center my reason for being. Whatever wounds I had before all healed, it was as if they never existed. My heart started beating again – something I never thought was possible. There he was in Rosalie's arm. Everything played out in slow motion. I saw his every blink, the way his long eyelashes touched his lightly pink cheeks, how the light bounced off the emerald in his eyes.

I was overcome with warmth, this energy flowed through me and I felt as if I were glowing. Whatever bonds I had to the world before this, snapped. They no longer existed and for that one split second it was as if gravity didn't exist and I were floating. My point of gravity changed. The only thing holding me here was the little child in Rosalie's arm. I was now held down to earth by him.

He was the very center of my universe.

I heard a feral growl that broke my gaze, and I saw Jacob crouching ready to attack, his eyebrows were creased with a grin that look so devilish it sent a shiver down my spine, just as he launched himself all I could think was NO!

Without even thinking about it I jumped and caught him mid air before he had the chance to phase. I wrapped my arms around him and we landed on the coffee table crashing thought it and shattering it on impact. Broken shards of glass jammed in my skin but I didn't feel a thing. There I was on top of Jake with my legs on either side of his waist pinning him down.

"NO!" someone yelled.

I looked away to see who it was. Edward was standing there at the bottom covered in blood, grief stricken expression over his face. He looked like a man on a stake burning within. He stood there at the of the stairs frozen, taken aback by the scene he found in front of him, just as I looked back as Jacob I saw his hand swing in my direction. The contact with my face sent a booming sound through the house. He slapped me so hard my skin burned,

"Get off me right now!" a string of profanities left his mouth. His body thrashed and fought against my hold of him. He was trapped and escape was futile.

I grabbed his hands and pinned them down. "I can't let you do this Jake"

My heart was racing with a shot of adrenaline rushing through my veins, my whole body was pulsating as he struggled harder, but deep within I found the strength to fight him back. The stakes were far to high for me to lose. I had a reason to fight for and it kept me strong.

"I'm going to rip it to pieces. That monster killed Bella" he said through clenched teeth rage flowing from him in waves. Without the wolf mental link I didn't know exactly what happened, but I tried to string together the story of what unfolded tonight. Edward stood there covered in blood, an unknown being was on the couch surrounded by the smell of the Blonde vamp Rosalie and Jacob was hell bent on killing whatever was on the sofa.

"I won't let you" My voice broke, I couldn't believe that Bella was dead and didn't have the time to ask for specifics.

"Get off me right now I order you to get off me!" his voice rang of the Alpha tone, I could feel the strings as they tugged against my muscles willing me to get up, to follow orders, but they were nothing compared to the steel cord that connected me to my reason for living. I fought against Jake's order and won.

"I can't let you do that…he's my…my – I…it's him"

I couldn't find the simple words to make him stop, to make him see reason. Words escaped me on how to express what I was feeling, what he was to me. I looked over my shoulder to where he was. I gazed into his deep emerald green eyes and felt whole again, I was complete. After years of wandering lost in the darkness I had found my center and with that, I sighed from utter content and uttered the words,

"He's my imprint"

THE END

* * *

Thank you to all the followers and reviews. I hope you all enjoyed my little alternate universe. I hope that the journey was short but sweet. This was my first fan fic, which after many years sleeping in my hard-drive was finally uploaded. I'm glad to see the response I received and that many of you liked it.

Thank you all for your comments and reviews and most of all for the criticisms that are helping me to improve. I only hope that once my next installment is uploaded that you may find me and see how far I've come.

PS. If there are any questions please feel free to bring them up in reviews or if you're a shy one, feel free to drop a private message, all PMs are welcome too.


End file.
